


Drama, action, BLOODSHED!

by Autumn_Days, Red__Writes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universes, Gen, I'm gonna write smut oneshots and.put them elsewhere, No Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Randomness, aaaannnndddd this is me making tags in the middle of the night., cuz Moona is against Undertail, lil bit o gore, skeletons are hot, well fuck her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Days/pseuds/Autumn_Days, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red__Writes/pseuds/Red__Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(UPDATED 22/3/17)</p><p>Error and Moona had always lived a normal life... until a missing child from their town known as Frisk brings a whole bunch of monsters up to the surface. The monster race is enslaved and the twin sisters, being the first ones to see them, get first pick on all the monsters... And after helping Frisks friends, their life is no longer dull!<br/> <br/>It will say this has adult content, but it doesn't! It's R13 </p><p>The chapters on Moona's POV are by Silvermoon_the_sans_warriorcat and the chapters on Error's (Dasiy's) POV are by FellSansySinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. UNDERTALE IS REAL?!

**Author's Note:**

> OK, let the fun, begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here come the monsters

 

Moona's POV

The sun shines apon the valley, out lining the shapes of the monsters on the hill. I stand still, frozen to the spot, to shocked to move. Error's on her phone, calling authoritys, telling them the the monsters have been released from the Underground and taking pictures for her Instagram page. She's always be the one lest prone to shock from the two of us.  
Even though she was the one who was obsessed over the video game that we know the monsters from. And it was real. Undertale was real?!

By 6:30 am the Cops arrived.  
By 10:45 am the military arrived?  
By 12:15 pm they know all about magic and souls.  
By 4:48 pm all of the monsters are on the surface.  
By 6:36 pm the monsters are starting to find places to sleep.  
By 8:00 pm all the monsters are asleep.  
By 8:30 pm the monsters have the CB's (control bands) on there ankles.  
By 9:00 pm we get a call from the government, saying since we saw the monsters first, we get first picks on them, for free, but that we can't have them ALL.  
By 9:21 pm, Error has given them the names of the monsters, saying that we'll be up the hill tomorrow to pick them up.

•¤•

"Moona, wake up! " Error yelled as she shook my shoulders.

It was just a dream....

"We need to go get the monsters. I made sure that the skeles are there~!"

Nope, not just a dream , and I forgot my sister has the hots for the skeletons...

•¤•

"OK, hah, we're almost there." I huffed.

The half hour treek up hill from our farm had exuasusted us. We were almost at the top and the scene unfolding before us was horrific. The lush green grass was trampled by hundreds of uncaring feet. Dust was scattered here and there around a giant, gleaming silver cage packed with monsters. The monsters in it were stuffed together, body's cramped, eyes begging us to free them. About a meter away was a metal stake thrust into the ground. Attached to the stake was a chain. Attached to the chain was about 20 monsters. Some of them were bloody from fighting the humans, the worse was a big goat like monster knowen as Former King Asgore, and a blue fish woman that now had a nasty cut on her hip, Undyne. They had several guns pointed at them. The guards stood attention as we came besides them. "Ms. Moona and Ms. Error? We have your ordered monsters here, ready to go under your care!" "Thank you gentlemen." I said, a fake grin plastered on my face, "could you oh so kindly unchain our monsters so we can bring them down the hill." The guards got to work quickly, pulling the stake out of the ground and unchaining the monsters. "OK, let's go." Error yawned. The monsters started walking down the hill, slowly, painfully. Asgore only made it a couple of steps before his knees started to shake. Undyne and Papyrus ran to their kings side to support him. He must be more badly damaged then he looked. I walk up to Undyne and gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Your to badly hurt, you need to look after yourself, I'll look after Asgore." I resoned. Distrust flashed in her eyes, but she slowly back off and let me support the Boss monster. And the treak home continues. •¤• When we got home we seated all the monsters in our living room, on the sofa, on the chairs, on the floor. That's when I first saw Asriel. He was sitting on the floor next to Kid, both of then taking. He was wearing his classic green jumper and black jeans. He looked my age, 15, and would be just taller than me standing up. And, oh God, he was hot. I quickly snapped out of my daydream and called everyone's attention. "OK, um, hi everybody." I started, "I know that last night was a horrible night for all of you, and me and my sister are absolutely disgusted about how humanity has treated you, and we're sorry how things turned out. Since we we're the ones who first saw you we got to choose some monsters for us to own. And we chose all of you, not because we want to own you, because we want to save you from some of the horrible things humans can do, they can do things much worse than last night. But we're here to help. We will never order you to do anything, but you guys will have to help with the house work, but only if you're well enough to, if your sick or ingered you don't have to work. We've also got sleeping arrangements for all of you. Most of you will be sleeping in the cabins out side with a room mate and some of you will be sleeping in the house with us! OK, so in the cabins are Monster Mom and Monster Dad and cabin 1. Grillby and Muffet in cabin 2. Burgerpants and NiceCream Guy in cabin 3. Asgore and Toriel will be in the guest room. Undyne and Alyphs will be on Error's top bunk, Mettaton will be in Error's closet. Monster Kid, Asriel, Sans and Papyrus will sleep on the couchs and mattresses in my room. Napstabloook, you can just sleep where ever. OK? Error, can you go show everyone there cabins and I'll show Asriel ,Kid, Sans, and Papyrus to my room." For once, I was glad I had a big room.


	2. Late night Pokemon Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error plays Pokemon Go with her roommates... Well, Mettaton is locked in the closet, so just guard and the otaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! I'm FellSansySinner, Silvermoon's sister! I'm gonna have fun writing this, so if you enjoy my chapter you might want to check out my personal Fanfic, Subject One Human Experiment. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (VALOR FOREVER!)

Error's POV

I sighed in annoyance as my sister read the names. I still don't know why I agreed to have that robot in my room and Moona got those hot skeletons.... Oh Welp! I'll just build a strong relationship with Pap during the day! He is my favorite skele after all... Well, apart from Underfell Sans. God, it was really too bad that the AUs didn't exist.... Or at least that's what Sans told me. But I'm really not gonna give up hope yet!

Once she read out Undyne, Alphys and Mettatons names I stood up and motioned for them to follow me to the first door on the left.

I opened the door to my black room. Like, completely black. Back floor, walls and ceiling! It had a bunk bed, both floors double sized, and numorus posters from Undertale and it's AUs.

As I turned around to let the monsters in, I swear I saw Sans's face in the corner of my eye, staring at my Underfell poster with a panicked expression on his face, but when I turned around again it was gone. I turned to the monsters in my doorway.

"OK... So, Undyne, I know you and Dr. Alphys are a thing so I have the top double bunk for you guys to share.... Do ya mind?"

Undyne snorted.

"Not at all, punk!"

"UNDYNE!" Alphys scolded.

"That is no way to t-treat our host!"

I just smiled at the small yellow dinosaur.

"It's fine Alphys. And please, don't think of me as your host, think of me as your friend or, ya know, since in guessing you have a deep mistrust and hate for humanity, you can think of me as a roommate!"

Alphys looked startled but Undyne just laughed.

"You seem alright punk!"

I smiled shyly.

"Thank you, Undyne! I have some animes for you two to watch later, as well as Pokemon Go on my phone and a laptop for... Well... *chuckle* that is my little surprise..."

I opened the closest door to reveal a complex chamber of wires and dashboards. And gestured to the monster behind the scaled lovers.

"And this is your charging point Mettaton!"

The metal monster didn't say a word as he slipped inside and shut the door... I guessed he had Low Battery.

I told Undyne and Alphys that I was going to go check on the other monsters. I was about to go into my sisters room when I was slammed against the wall. Looking up I saw a pair of dark sockets bearing into my blue eyes.

"S-Sans!"

"listen closely human. I trust your sister, she seems nice. But you... You don't exactly give off the pacifist first impression look. "

I couldn't really blame him. I was in my Underfell Sans cosplay, black hoodie lined with yellow fluff, black track pants and red sneakers. Sans continued talking after a small pause.

"I have done some looking around... I found out that your favorite route is G E N O S I D E. So stay away from Papyrus and we won't have a problem, will we, buddy?"

I managed to choke out the fact that papyrus was my favorite Undertale character, that I hate killing in real life, that I love you all and just want them all safe. That seemed to be enough to let me be able to talk to pap. Sans took one last look at me before stalking back to Moona's room.

•¤•

It was 10:00 that night. I was hanging out in my room with Undyne and Alphys. We were all playing Pokemon Go. That afternoon after my scary times with Sans Senpi I had convinced Alphys and Undyne to download the world phenomenon app. All of us had spent the afternoon reaching level 5 and choosing our teams, Alphys chose team Mystic wile Undyne and I chose team Valor.

At this current moment, all three of us were sitting on the bed.

Undyne gazed outside. "Hey, guys! We should go play it outside!"

Alphys grumbled about how it was ten at night but I was all for it. Soon we all were prowling around my property looking for the virtual creatures.

Not to long after leaving my room, I checked my nearby list. As I scanned through the rows and rows of pidgys and rattatatas, I finally saw something new. It was the shadow of a dragonite. I told my monster companions about the rare beast and we all see off to get our hands on it.

Luck was on my side as I came across the Pokemon outside my sisters bedroom. My friends came running over when they saw me focused on catching something. Finally, after a long battle, Pokeball was victorious!

We all let out a cry of celebration, only to be met by another cry.

"GO BACK TO BED YOU FREAKING NERDS! ITS TOO EARLY TO BE PLAYING POKEMON GO!"

I turned around to see the faces of one angry sibling and one angry goat bab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyeh heh heh! Looking forward to my next chapter. Here's a spoiler: RED IS FUCKING M I N E!


	3. Damn That's One Hot Goat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moona spends the whole day with Azzy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Fast Goat Sounds* 
> 
> That goat is hot! 
> 
> (Ya can't spell 'Alphys' to save your life, can you Moona?)
> 
> That's why your spell checking Error!

Moona's POV 

"Hey ah, kid, Asriel? Why are you screaming out the window at ten at night?"

It was Sans.... He must of been woken up by us yelling... Oh boy...

"Well, um, ah, ya see..." I started to explain.

"Error, Undyne and Alphys are outside playing Pokemon Go and we were just telling them to go back to bed." Asriel finished.

Did the room just heat up?

"Well, OK, just go back to bed, I'm guessing that we've got a busy day tomorrow?" Sans said as he looked between us.

Was that a smile twitching at his teeth? 

"Yup well, night Sans, night Asriel!" I said quickly as I dived into bed and snuggled into the purple duvet.

The room was filled with the deep sighs and light snores of Sans, Kid ,Papyrus and they were soon joined by Asriel.  
I sighed. Tomorrow was gonna be one hell of a day.

•¤•

I woke up with a yawn and looked around the room.  
Sans ,Papyrus and Kid had left, probably to go find some food (or ketchup in Sans's case) but Asriel was still here, he was sitting on his bed reading my copy of Wonder by R.J. Palacio.

"Morning Asriel!" I cheep

The goat monster looked up, suprised.

"Oh, Morning Moona, I was just reading this while I waited for you to wake up, I hope you don't mind!" 

He was waiting for me to wake up? I just felt my soul miss a beat. God... A monster that lost his soul for thousands of years can sure be gentleman!

"Oh, no problem Asriel," I said casually as I climbed out of bed a walked over to my dresser , " I've read it about a thousand times , could you, um, close your eyes while I get changed?"

A light, but obvious, yellow blush crepted over his face.

"Oh, um, no prob..." He murmured.

I quickly changed out of my long black pajama pants and short, but baggy, sleeved pajama top with black and silver stripes into some black sweats and a purple t-shirt.

"OK, you can open you eyes now." I told Asriel as I shrugged on a light blue hoodie. 

"Now, let's go find some food."

•¤•

As we walked into the kitchen a delicious aroma hit us.  
Muffet and Grillby were in the kitchen cooking the last few plates of pancakes and bacon, while the rest of the monsters were gathered around Error, who was standing in the middle of the living room floor. I walked over to cooks, took a plate, thanked them and sat down on the floor with next to Kid, with Asriel close behind.

"Morning everyone!" Error said , voice betraying nothing of what she's going to say, "Last night I came up with a daily roster of things to do on that day and who's doing it. There will be two people on every job, three at the most. Now today Muffet and Grillby will be on lunch, Bugerpants and NiceCream Guy will be on dinner and dessert, Undyne, Alphys and i will be on refilling the wood box, Sans and Papyrus will be feeding the animals, Moona and Asriel will be on cleaning out the goat house........"

I kinda of zoned out after that. Asriel and I alone, all day. I felt my soul go up a notch.  
It wasn't until I felt someone poke my shoulder that snapped out of it.  
It was Asriel.

"Hey, ah, you Ok? You kinda zoned out? " Concern was written all over is face.

Welp, my soul was pounding in over drive.

"Ya , I'm OK." I assured the monster.

"Well, if you're sure... Any way can you show me where the goat house is? "

Oh right, I'm helping a goat monster clean out a goat house. Wow. The irony!

"Oh, ya sure, follow me."

I lead Asriel out the front door, down the driveway, through a gate, past the cabins, and to a lone wood house filled with dirty straw and two pitch forks leaning against the door.

"Welp," I sigh, "We better get to work.

•¤•

About five minutes in, Asriel stared to make small talk.

"So how long have you been farming goats?"

"About five years," I reply, "My Mother always wanted goats, so we got some, but since we left we've been looking after them."

We lapped it to silence again.

"Hay Azzy, is it alright if I call you that?" I ask.

"Ya, sure."

"Any way, I was wondering if you could show me my soul, I'm kinda curious about what colour it is?"

"Oh sure! Hold out your hand!"

So I did. 

Azzy gently raised his hand and placed it on my chest and in a flash of violet light and deep purple soul was sitting in my hand, making the whole room glow a dim purple.

"Wow, " I breathed, "Perseverance."

"OK, now close your hand. " He commanded.

So I did. 

And my soul disappeared from reality with a small pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y did I put all the nerds in the same room..... (BECAUSE WE ARE THE CRYSTAL GEMS!)
> 
> Shut the FUCK up Error! 
> 
> (THATS WHY THE PEOPLE OF THIS WORLD BELIEVE IN, GARNET, AMETHYST, PEARL AND STEVEN!)
> 
> •Goat sounds•


	4. AU TIME!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error walks in on an important meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! So I'm gonna make this chapter nice and long for you guys! Also, for those who haven't guessed, Silvermoon and I are basing Moona and Error off ourselfs! So the house that the monsters are staying in is actually the house were writing in right now! So yeah, TIME TO WRITE MY CHAPTER! SILVER TOOK FOR FUCKIN EVER WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER OMFG! MEHHHHHH. I'm done now.

Error's POV

I sighed as all the monsters around me departed. I got a little claustrophobic sometimes when it came to crowds.

I glanced over and saw Burger Pants cleaning up the kitchen by himself because I had given NiceCream Guy something to do. I decided to go help him.

I ran to his assistance just as he dropped a plate, a plate that I caught. He looked up startled and a pink blush crept across his face.

"Error! W-what can I do for ya, little buddy?"

"I just wanted to help you clean the kitchen! Do you mind?"

"Of cause n-not! You helped cook after all! And thank you for that pancake recipe."

"no problem!"

We cleaned the kitchen in a companionable silence for a while, before BP broke the silence.

"Error? I wanted to ask you.... Why? Why of all the monsters in the Underground, did you choose to SAVE me?"

I giggled.

"That's easy BP! In Undertale, when it got to the bit were you served food to Frisk, your character called to me! I hated the fact that you had given up on life so easily but admired your amount of acceptance! I vowed if I ever had the chance I would SAVE you from anything that would make your life worse!"

BP blushed a deep rosette and we continued cleaning in silence until Alphys and Undyne came out and told me it was time to get the wood. Saying a polite goodbye to BP I quickly hung up my tea towel and hurried out the door.

•¤•

_'Blue strings hung onto the red soul as I was hoisted into the air. Blood ran red down my chin. Paintbrush swatted away strings as the battle unfolded before me. My head swum. I was loosing life force. A tainted red engulfed my vision and I heard someone calling my name. "ERROR! ERROR!"'_

•¤•

I sat up and gasped. Papyrus was holding me by the shoulders and I tried to remember what happened. I had closed my eyes after me and my friends had finished the wood.  I must have fallen asleep.

I stood up and smiled at the kind, caring, incredibly attractive skeleton.

"Sorry, Pap! Geez, how long was I out for?"

"ABOUT AN HOUR."

Papyrus seemed to be warring about something in his mind. 

"ERROR?"

"yo, Papyrus?"

"I JUST WANTED TO SAY...  THANK YOU. YOU HAVE SAVED US FROM A HORRIBLE ENSLAVEMENT AND GIVEN US A NICE AS LIFE POSSIBLE HERE IN THE SURFACE. I CAN TELL YOU LOVE EVER SINGLE ONE OF US AND THAT YOU WOULD NEVER HURT US. I KNOW THAT YOU HATE IT THAT SANS DOSEN'T TRUST YOU BUT TRUSTS YOUR SISTER, BUT YOU DON'T BLAME HIM. BECAUSE OF YOU EDGY, EMO ATTIRE, LIKING FOR RAP AND PREFRACE FOR THE GENOCIDE RUN MAY ALL POINT AS NEGATIVES TO SANS, AND JUST TO TOP IT ALL OFF YOUR STRONGEST TRAIT IT DETERMINATION! BUT UNLIKE ME HE IS NOT TALENTED AT READING SOULS! I CAN READ YOUR HEART AND IT SAYS YOUR GOOD AND PURE, LIKE FRISK! SO DON'T WORRY, ERROR, IM SURE SANS WILL TRUST YOU EVENTUALLY!"

I swear I saw a flash of blue disappear from the wood shed roof, but when I looked up it was gone. I turned to smile at Pap.

"Thank you Pap."

•¤•

I was getting my phone off charge when I heard the voices. Mumbling that came from outside. I decided to investigate. 

Looking out the window i saw 6 figures that I reconised. 

One was in a black hoodie that had golden fluff on the hood and a gold tooth. 

One had a black skull and glichy error signs flashing all over him. 

One had a giant paintbrush on his back and wore a big brown scarf splattered with paint. 

One was taller then the rest and wore a baggy orange hoodie and olive cargo shorts.

One was shorter then the rest and wore a cute cyan blue bandana around his neck. 

And one was the sans I knew. 

THEAUSFUCKINGEXSIT!?

I ran to Moona's room and quietly dragged her out of bed before we both tumbled out into the night. 

I rushed over before any of the skeletons could register they had some intruders.

"Hey Sans! You didn't tell us that the aus existed! Howdy Blueberry, Red, Error, Ink and Stretch! I'm Error!"

All of the skeletons except Ink and Blueberry looked like they wanted to kill me.

I just put on a sly smile.

"Welcome back to Undertale, the Alpha timeline!"

The looks of shock on their faces were PRICELESS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then. That was going to be longer but I have school tomorrow and I can't feel my hands anymore. Welp, the next chapter you get my sister back!


	5. Swap is like a comedy stand-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayyyyy, it's AU time!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter is from Error's POV, just for effect.
> 
> (don't judge me too hard, since I'm writing Error's POV I base her off me so yeah... IT'S NOY MY FAULT I FIND THE SKELETONS HOT!))

Moona's POV 

OK, so things escalated pretty quickly in the space of three seconds.

Error had been strung up by the real Error's strings, Sans was having a panic attack, Blueberry was confused and Red was trying hard not to laugh.

"Ya not gonna do it." My idiotic sister teased that angry death machine that was holding her life force.

"H-how d-d-do y-you know?" Error asked with a heavy glitch.

"Coz ya a big cinnamon roll under all of that tough guy act." Error said, completely unfazed by the situation. "Plus, you wouldn't kill a innocent human in front of your crush Inky over."

"Wait, WHAT??!!" Ink yelled, a rainbow blush blooming over his face.

Red gave in and was now laughing hysterically on the grass.

I sighed. My sister was useless at times like these, time to take matters into my own hands.  
I stepped into the light.

"OK, first things first, Error, pit my sister DOWN , all of you sit of the ground, I think me and Error have some explaining to do."

Error Sans dropped Error Human with a huff and went to sit with the other Sans's.

"OK, well, I should start from the beginning." I started, "When me and Error were twelve a game called Undertale was released. I loved the game to peices and Error was just plain obsessed. The game was a replica of Frisk's journey through the Underground. Everything that happened here in the alpha timeline happened exactly like the game, except the end of the pacifist route. In the game, everyone lived out their dreams and was happy, but in real life, the monsters got inslaved, and since me and Error were the first ones to see the monsters, we got to pick some to have, so we chose all the monsters we knew would need our help more than others and Frisk's friends. Anyway, when the game was released, people made AU's of the game. The AU's became just as popular as the real game, so of course, me and Error looked into them. Me and Error know basicly everything there is to know about ever AU's, weather you guys like it or not. And now that the monsters have been released from the Underground, people will have high hopes for the AU's as well, so it's best to keep them a secret. Two teenagers who know all there is to know about the AU's is fine, but the intire Alpha timeline could case some huge problems in the AU's. But anyway, why are you all gathered here on such a fine night?"

"Interdimentional meeting?" Error asked, she was still sitting on the ground where Error Sans had dropped her. 

"Ummmmmm, well, we're actually deciding on what AU to have the meeting tomorrow." Ink said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cool, what AU?" I ask.

"Underswap." A voice drawls behind me, making me jump.

It was Underswap Papyrus AKA Stretch, leaning against the wall, smoking.

"Sweet, count us in!" Error said enthusiasticly 

"Woh there, who said you could come?" Red complained.

"Me." Error shot back. "I don't wanna miss a chance to hang out with a bunch of incrediblely hot skeletons."

Face palm.

The lawn started to glow with the blushes of 6 embarrassed skeletons.

I wish I had a reset button.

"OK FINE you can come, just don't get in the way, and be prepared to leave early." Red snapped as he tried to control his blush.

"No promises~"

A red glow started to dominate the lawn. 

"By the way, Underfell was always my favorite au... And you were my favorite character! It really doesn't help that your hotter in real life then you are in the fan art!"

And with that, five of the skeletons disappeared with a pop. 

Well tomorrows gonna be interesting...

•¤•

It was the next day, half an hour till we left for the AU meeting , I had just finished a meal that I'd helped NiceCream Guy and Muffet cook, and sitting in my room talking to Azzy, when Sans came in.

"Hey kiddo, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Sans! See you around Azzy!" I said as I bound over Sans.

"See ya later Moon...." Asriel sighed.

Was that jealousy on his face?

Sans led me down the corridor, through the kitchen and outside, where he sat at our oak picnic table and motioned for me to sit next to him. 

"So I was taking to Pap before, and he said some.... Interesting things about your sister." The monster said, voice betraying nothing.

"Like what?" OK, now I was curious, what could of Papyrus said about Error that was interesting? 

"Well he said that she had a kind soul, like Frisk's, and that she would never hurt a monster, is that true?"

I could help it, I laughed.

"What's so funny kid?" Sans looked utterly confused.

"Sorry, it just funny." I breathed, "Of corse she all of those things, sure she's edgey as hell and likes genocide route, but she would NEVER hurt Papyrus , or any other monsters, if that's what you're worried about! She did a whole speech about how much she loved monsters once! So there's no need to be worried about Error, Sans, you can trust her."

"OK, thanks kid." Sans said , all the worry draining off his face.

"You should go find Error, we need to leave soon."

"KK Sans."

I run into the house checking every room, until I came to the bathroom, where she was talking to Burger Pants. 

"So how long were you working at Mettatons resort?" Error asked.

"About 4 years- oh hi Moona." BP murmured.

"Hey BP, come on Error, we need to go." I said as grabbed Error's sleeve and dragged her out of the room. 

"See ya later, BP!"

"bye, sweetheart." muttered BP, lighting a cigarette.

•¤•

Sans was waiting for us behind the wood shed.

"OK, so a portal should appear here." Sans   
tapped the brickwork where the portal be.

Sans barely moved his hand off the wall before a round hole appeared that showed the living room of the swapbros.

•¤•

The moment I stepped through the portal I was tackled by a blur of blue.

"HELLO AGAIN HUMANS, THE LAST TIME WE MEET I DIDN'T GET TO INTRODUCE MYSELF, I'M THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE OR BLUEBERRY!!!" Bellowed Blue.

As I picked my self off the floor, I glanced down at the small skeleton. He smiled back, stars in his eyes. But OMG he was SO much cuter than I thought he would be! He had his battle body on, with his little shoulder pads and his little banda. OMG, he was just to cute. Blue gave me one last smile before he ran off to join his brother. I took the chance to look at the AU's in the room.   
It looked like we were the last to arrive, coz the room was absolutely crowded.

Ink and Error were sitting on one of the sofas, watching Lust (Lust!Sans) Put up a portable strippers pole. What even? OK fine. Red was fighting with Green (Gaster!Papyrus) and Yellow (Gaster!Sans). Stretch and Blue were talking with Hip Hop (Dance!Sans) and Outer (Outertale!Sans) and Blackberry (SwapFell!Sans) and Mob (Malfa!Sans) were gossiping like teenage girls.

All eyes turned to my sister and I when Blueberry anouced that Undertale had arrived. Was that drool coming out of Lust's mouth, it wouldn't suprise me. 

"Howdy, everyone! I'm Error and this is my sister, Moona. To sum up why we're here, we would walked in on a mini AU meeting last night, and we know our shit, so ya, no lies please skeles~" Error winked.

The room glowed with skeleton blush.

Yup, Lust is drooling. Everything turned that skeleton on... 

I need that reset button.

"So, um, ya Error's right, we do know our stuff, but we're want to learn more, so that's why we're here, plus, we love the AU's."

Why do I have to fix everything my sister touches?

After a few seconds, everyone kinda turned back to what ever they were doing.

I sigh in relief.

"Ok, I'm gonna go talk to Hip Hop, what are you doing?" 

"I'm gonna go flirt with some hot skeletons, see ya."

Sigh.

Suddenly, a handful of mince and Taco shell came flying towards Red and hit him square in the chest.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!" Yelled the classic, throwing his ketchup bottle at Error. 

Welp, this is gonna be interesting, magic and food with a bunch of Sanses....

I dart over to hide behind the sofa with Hip Hop, who had a huge plate of mini cream pies.

"Hey, Hip Hop!" I cherp as I throw a pie at my sister face as she flirts with Error. Direct hit!!! But what dose she do... She keeps flirting. Dose she learn anything?

"Oh, hi, Moona, was it? " 

"Ya." I say as I throw a pie at Red, only to see Error throwing endless tacos at Mob. She has some issues. "Big fan of your universe by the way, can you give me some lessons some time?"

"Oh, um, s-sure." Hip Hop mumbles as he pulls his hood closer to his face. 

•¤•

After about half an hour of throwing food at each other, most the Sanses started to run out of steam, so we had to stop.

"I'LL START CLEANING THIS UP WHILE YOU GUYS START THE MEETING!!" Blue smiled as he pulled out a broom.

All of the monsters plopped on the couches and chairs around the pole that Lust was now standing at, a sly smile on his face.

"Hello and welcome everyone, today I have a SPECIAL treat for you all. We're having a pole dancing competition. Everyone has to complete, and no one will complain. OK? I'll go first." The lust-fulled skeleton purred.

Well, Error just came to heaven.

Lust started my rapping his leg around the pole, hands above his head, fingers loosely curled around the pole. Then he started to grind himself into the pole while using his magic to slowly lift himself up and around the pole.

All the other Sanses where staring intensly at Lust, all blushing hard. Error (my sister) was drooling, a lusty look in her eyes. Man , she really does find skeletons attractive.

Lust noticed this and, with a cheeky wink, he took of his jacket, closely followed by his shirt, and threw it at my sisters face. . 

Well, great. Now a nearly naked skeleton flirting with my sister. This was gonna end well...

By the time Lust got to the top of the pole, he was a deep purple, sweating slightly, with his violet tounge hanging out, and he had a lusty look in his face. Oh Asgore, I had to admit, he looked HOT. 

The flirty skeleton crooked his legs around the pole and started to slide down. Slowly....

By the time his go to the bottom, you could of turned the lights of and the room would of no different on how bright the room was with skeleblush... There was even a couple of glowing pants.....

Lust FINALLY stood up, walked over to the sofa, sat down next to Error and whispered in her ear, so quietly that I couldn't be sure..

"Call me Daddy~"

•¤•

"OK, who's next?" Lust purred.

"I'll Go And Show All Of You Weaklings How It's Done!" 

It was Blackberry, of course.

He strutted up to the pole and started his dancing. It was OK, not as good as Lust's. About halfway through, started to look around. All of the Sanses where looking absent mindedly at Blackberry on the pole, except Hip Hop who was tapping his foot to a silent beat.   
But my sister was missing.. I better go find her. I jump off the coutch and walk into the kitchen, when I heard the patter of sneakers behind me, so I turn. I was Hip Hop, he had his hood pulled close to his face and was twiddling his thumbs.

"Hey Hip Hop!" 

"Hi Moona."

There was a awkward silence.

"I was just wondering what you where doing."

"Oh, I'm going to find Error, wanna come?"

Hip Hop gave a small nod and walked to my side, hood falling away from his face just a little bit.  
And we set off to find my sister.

•¤•

Error's POV

(WARNING - SHIRTLESS MAKEOUT SCENE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF, PLEASE MOVE ON TO THE NEXT MOONA POV) 

"I'll Go And Show All You WEAKLINGS How It's done!"

Ho boy, it was Blackberry. He was pretty hot, and I would have been more into watching if my mind wasn't on other matters. Lusty matters. 

"Call me Daddy~"

The words played over and over in my head, blush rising on my face as it did. It wasn't like I LIKED the guy like that, it's just that I happened to be a little bit hornier and easier to turn on than you run of the mill nerd. 

Once everyone had their attention on Blackberry, Lust tugged at my sleeve before teleporting to the inside of Blueberry's abnormally tall sink. It was rather dark in there, the only light was Lust's blush and glowing eye lights. And cramped. I was pushed right up next to the skeleton. Shit, why was this turning me on again?!

"Hi Error~ Heh heh heh heh heh~ I saw you during my little... Performance. You seem awfully flirtatious~ can you tell me what Universe in from?~"

I answered immediately.

"Underlust~"

His face came a little closer.

"And how attractive do you find me~"

I stared straight into his sockets.

"Incrediblely." I moaned. 

Lust chuckled, well lustfully, before pushing me up against the wall and kissing me. I sighed into the kiss and pulled myself closer. Lust broke away and took his glowing purple tounge across my neck and slipped his hands up my shirt and roamed my back. 

I ran my fingers across his already bare ribs as the purple ecto tounge continued to lick me, it had roamed to my collarbone and was now teasing my hoodie. As I rubbed Lust's ribs, something soft and wet brushed my finger tips. It was his soul. I stroked the skeletons glowing purple soul and he moaned into my ear. I reached inside his rib cage and pulled out the soul. I stared at his life force before I put it in my mouth.

Lust's knees buckled and I ran my tounge over the dripping heart. He pulled my shirt and hoodie right off so that I was left with only my undershirt on. My own tounge dropped out as I panted. The soul wriggled it's way out and returned to its owner.

Lust and I stared at each other lustly for a moment before we went back to kissing. Our tongues met in his mouth and our hands roamed the others spine. God we were both so HORNY! Things would have gone further, if the door hadn't opened, revealing one embarrassed sister and one blushing skele.

Oh. No. BUSTED! 

Moona POV

Me and Hip Hop started by looking in the kitchen. While Hip Hop searched the draws, I looked in the warm fridge.   
After half an hour of fruitless searching, we decided to look in another room.  
That's when we herd a moan.   
Me and Hip Hop looked at each other.  
It came from beneath the sink.   
Hip Hop walked to my side and we slowly approached the sinks incrediblely tall cupboard.  
I took a deep breath and tugged open the door.

And regretted it instantly.

Inside was a shirtless Lust and a almost shirtless Error, who had DEFINITELY been up to something.

I felt my face go a deep red and Hip Hop's go a dark blue.

Man, I wouldn't mind that reset button.

"Come on you two, the meeting needs to get going." I said with a feeble attempt to keep the embarrassment out of my voice.

I didn't even wait for Lust and Error, I walked back to the meeting room with Hip Hop hot on my heels.  
When I walked in, I instantly saw that the pole dancing had stopped, infact, it look like the meeting had finished all together, coz when I walked in, most of the AU's came up to say goodbye.

"Bye Moona!" Yelled Ink as he was dragged into a portal by Error.

"Hope the Stars shine apon you all." Outer smiled as he leaped into his own portal.

"Good bye Moona and Error, I hope we meet again." Yellow and Green bidded as the strolled into their portal.

Looks like Error finally got here. 

"See ya round." Red waved as he walked into his portal.

"Bye Bye~" Lust winked as he skipped into his portal.

Black and Mob said nothing as they slanted into their portals.

"Hey, ah, Moona, before I go, here's my number, just shoot me a text if you're bored, and we can set up a date for those dace lessons." Hip Hop said as he handed me a peace of paper.

"Thanks Hip Hop, I will! Can't wait for those lessons!" I waved to him as he shuffled into his portal.

"OK kid, time to go."

Turned to Sans. He was was waiting in the mouth of the portal with Error.

"KK Sans. Bye Stretch, bye Blue." I waved to the skeletons as I strolled into the portal back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun.


	6. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error and Moonas friends come for a visit and Error has a heart to heart with Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy guys! Ok, so shout out to my friends that I based Error and Moonas friends off! And fun fact of the day: my boyfriend read this! All the way... to... the bit where I wrote about... error and Lust... and he knows that I base Error off myself so... I'm not gonna be able to look him in the eyes for a wile! Oh welp, no regret! Acept he found out how much of a sinner I really am... Meh! I HAVE ZERO REGRET!
> 
> (Jade also read this... now she thinks I have the hots for the goat in real life. I might as well say that I like **** (witch is a LIE)

Error's POV

I lay in my room in the dark, Glad You Came by The Wanted humming quietly through my headphones. My mind was troubled, but with good reason.

My friends were coming over tomorrow. Now that might not sound like much, but they haven't been over since the monsters came up not that long ago. And dear stars, they don't know we have all of Frisks friends! So tomorrow is gonna go GREAT! (possibly not)

Another thing on my mind was the meeting from this afternoon. Stars, I was so STUPID to not get the numbers of the skeletons. Most of the AUs like myself and my sister and aren't creeped out by my attraction to them, some of them take advantage if my attraction to them (LUST), some are in awe of me and my 'darker' attire; and some of the AUs just straight out hate and avoid me, such a Mob, but I'm cool with that. I REALLY don't like Mafiatale!

I was jumped from my thoughts as Undyne and Alphys shifted in the bed above me, reminding me that I had a busy day tomorrow. Not only would my friends be coming over, but Mettaton will be done charging. Shit.

With a sigh I unplugged my white head phones from my tablet and burried myself under the unmaid covers and drifted into a uneasy sleep.

_• My feet made no sound as they thud on the white ground. All around me was white. Somehow, I knew this place was called the Anti-Void. I just kept walking, I knew something was going to happen. With a snap, my red heart was strung up by blue puppet strings. A black skeletons with error signs walked in front of me, glitching and chuckling._

_"W-welCom3 to tHe A-a-anti-Void"_

_The strings on my determined soul squeezed harder, I screeched in pain, blood dripped from my mouth. I knew that determination wouldn't keep me alive for long. With one final scream from my bleeding mouth as the hacker delivered another blow to my struggling body, I passed out.•_

I sat up sharply, almost knocking over Alphys, who had shooken me awake. I felt my cheeks. They were wet. Shit, I had been crying during ANOTHER Anti-Void dream. I put my head in my hands. Alphys gazed at me.

"E-Error? Are you ok? You were screaming and crying and t-thrashing!"

I told her I was fine before checking my phone for them time. 0900 hours, the gang was gonna be here in half an hour! I need to be ready! Pull yourself together Error!

I shot out of bed and dragged on my classic Underfell Sans cosplay. Twenty five minutes left. I scratched my brush trough the tangled brown web on my head. Fifteen minutes left. I made some toaster waffles and tea, wile talking to BP... I really didn't know how I felt about that guy anymore. Two minutes left. I brushed my teeth. TIME! I was so nervous.

To calm my nerves I went to go fiddle with the Pokémon figures my friend, Carthew, had given me. I kept the Pokémon in a little spot behind my lamp where no one thought to look.

Once in my room, I noticed something different. Nothing had changed, but the air felt different. Meh, I was just being paranoid. I reached behind the lamp for the figures. They were accompanied by a folded piece of paper. I opened it with trembling hands. It had the names of some of the skeletons at the meeting with some numbers! Yes! Let's see... the names were: Stretch, Blueberry, Error, Ink, Lust (accompanied by a 'call me, your cute~), Red (YAS!) and Blackberry.

Before I could try a number, a car pulled up outside. My friends have arrived!

~o0o~

As I stepped outside, with Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus and Burger Pants, I studied the first car. It was an orange 2014 model with various cartoon, marvel and DC characters on it, such as Peridot, Superman and Iron Man. The dusty door swung open and Ash climb out. Her fizzy straw coloured hair was tamed into a loose ponytail. She wore a batman hoodie, black tights and orange converse, all a little dusty. Ash was an assistant at a makeup and design studio, so I'm not even gonna ask why she has so much dust on her.

"Howdy Ash! So great to see ya again!" I called.

Ash smiled and opened the back seat of her car. Out crept Doggo, still weilding his swords.

"Error! Meet Doggo, he's actually really sweet when he drops the tough dog act and turns out he likes watching action movies because that's the only kind he can see!"

Doggo blushed a deep red. I giggled and introduced my friends. I invited Ash inside, and not fifteen minutes later, they next car arrived.

This one was a black vintage model. It was roofless, so could see who was inside. Looks like Nova picked up Jade and JenJen. The two girls were in the back hiding behind Nova's frame in a futile attempt to fight off the sailing dust. As the car pulled up I noticed a snowdrake in the seat next Nova and a temmie in each of the girls lap's. All at one I was greeted by the NOISE!

"Sup bitches" Nova  
"Hiiii!" JenJen  
"Greetings smol people" Jade  
"H0I! Im TEMMIE!" Jades Tem  
"hi, I'm Bob!" JenJens Tem?  
"ICE to meet you!" Novas Snowdrake

None of them looked much different from them last time I saw them. Nova was still the shortest of the group, but his fluffy black hair had been cut again. He wore a black T-shirt that they had probably gotten off his Redbubble. He was a successful actor, programmer, YouTube lets player and digital artist. Yeah, he was talented.

Jade was just the same, they only thing that's changed about her since we were nine was her hight, she was the tallest in the group. Jade has always looked like the third twin with Moona and I. She had the same coloured hair, the same length as Moonas, blonde-brown. She had the same skin tone and simmilar build, the biggest difference was that, like all our friends, she was more sucessfull than us. She was an architects appreciate and was currently working in the library with JenJen.

JenJen was in a magenta hoodie, her strawberry blonde hair, I'm going to assume it still smells like waffles, was tied into a ponytail. JenJen was popular on YouTube for her crafts channel.

I smiled and waved to them, before herding them inside. The last two would be here soon.

I must be physic, because the last ones we're here within 5 minutes! Carthew and Cory came in a battered old 2011 model that creaked when they stopped and opened the door.

Cathew was in a grey hoodie and shorts whilst Cory was in track pants and a T-shirt. Carthew works in the technology center with Kill Monday enterprises, the company that created Fran Bow and Cory was a photographer. Cory opened the back door their car and out shot Greater Dog, Lesser Dog and the Annoying Dog. I giggled at the tangled dog heap that Papyrus and Undyne we're trying to untangle and that BP was shying away and hissing at.

Opening the door, I let the guest's and monsters in first. I was about to close the door and join them when I felt something hold my hand down in place. I looked at it and froze. It was a skeleton hand. Sans's hand.

Sans and I really haven't been on good terms with eatch other, and he REALLY doesn't likes me after I found his little AU secret. Plus, that night I was playing Pokémon Go I found his machine to bring back Gaster. So yeah, I know a LOT of things I really shouldn't.

I looked nervously into his sockets. They were black.

"H-howdy Sans?...!"

Great, now I was a stuttering wreak. FANTABULOUSNESS WITH JAZZ HANDS! The little lights in his skull reappeared and Sans scratched the back of his skull. He seemed a little nervous as well.

"hey, kiddo. I was wondering if ya wanted go go to grillbys after ya friends leave... we have some t h i n g s to talk about"

I nodded my head quickly before rushing off to help Moona host.

~o0o~

Moon's and I were waving goodbye to the last of our friends. The day had been a huge success. Mettaton had done a great job at entertaining now that he was at full charge. All our friends had been awed at the amount of monsters we had live with us. Nova and Carthew cracked up laughing when I told them about my little Pokémon Go incident. Undyne challened everyone to a battle and only lost to JenJen.

All in all, the day had been a success, but now it was time to face the music. Stuffing my hands into my pockets it turned to my twin.

"See ya later Moona, I'm going to Grillbys"

I slauntered off to go look for Sans. I took a shortcut to the front door by cutting through the now shady area where we hang our washing. To my surprise, Sans was already there.

"Ready to go kid?"

He looked like he was trying to hide something. Dodging past him, I saw a cigarette smoking on the ground. Sans didn't smoke. I picked it up and examined it. For the most part, it looked like a normal cigar. You had to look closely to notice the difference. On the end it had a little spider symbol and the little remaining smoke smelled like.... h o n e y. I sighed.

"Sans, you don't need to hide from me the fact that you were talking to Swap!Papyrus. Come on, let's go."

Sans stood next to me and blipped. One moment, we were at home, the next, we were at the tavern that Grillby had opened up in town with our permission.

Sans and I sat down and waved to Grillby.

"Hey Grillbz! I'll have some frys and a bottle of ketchup. What about you kid?"

"Coke and a hotdog thanks Grillby!"

Sans turned to me. I could tell we were in for a LONG conversation here.

"so kid... do ya remember the conversation you had with Pap a day or two ago?"

I nodded.

"welp... the things he said about you... are they really true? I believe them from papyrus, I believe them from your sister, I believe them from bp and Undyne and Alphys... but I want the truth from your mouth... a n d d o n t l i e t o m e. "

I stared the monster in their eyesockets.

"Sans. Just because I love Underfell, edgyness, bad gaming rap and the Undertale genocide route, doesn't mean that I am untrustworthy and dangerous. I would never hurt papyrus or expose your secrets. Why? Because... your relateble."

I did jazz hands right then and there.

I shrugged and Sans blinked at me he started chucking.

"Heh. You really ARE a lot like me aren't ya kid?"

I held up my drink that had just been delivered.

"Heres to being total random losers!"

And Sans clicked his bottle with my glass. We were on stable ground. For now. I knew I was gonna fuck up soon.

~o0o~

Cool wind teased my brown hair as I gazed out at the mountain range. Running my hand along the rough pine bark, I felt determination fill me. It was quite peaceful up here really. It was the spot I went to to let out an... old habit. And calm down. I was still a little freaked out by Sans's acceptance.

I used to sing with my sister all the time... but since we started the collage schooling 4 years ago we've had no time to do it. Pity really. People said we could be singer songwriters if we wanted.

The whisping wind tugging on my black hoodie brought me back to reality. I had a few song that I liked to sing to make sure I never forgot them.

I started with Control. I didn't notice the yellow dinosaur creeping closer.

I Don't Wanna Die. I never saw the metal man slide next to the dinosaur.

Dark Yet Darker with lyrics. A blue fish woman slipped past my eyes.

Stronger than you Error Sans. A ran cat with a cigarette in his mouth watched from behind the tree.

Stronger than you Underfell Sans. 10 eyeless sockets spied from above.

Glad you game. Three goat-human hybrids snuck across the plains.

I climbed down from my tree, only to be confronted by all my listeners, from THIS Universe. I stared at my friends in shock.

"Oh. Shit."

Welp. I don't know when I'm gonna hear the end of THIS. Note to self: find a better hiding spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CAN'T FEEL MY HANDS ANYMORE! Also, if anyone wants to know my social media, I'm @undertale_fnaf_gamer on instagram! The link will be in my next chapter of my own fan fiction Subject One Human Experiment. 
> 
> (Im @Silvermoon_the_sans_warriorcat on instagram!! In need 112 more followers till 1000)


	7. Date Night!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the monsters man up and ask the people who stole their hearts on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I did the first part of the first chapter on Sans point of view... You'll see why soon enough! ;)
> 
> (this is gonna bring the only chapter with a Monster POV... probably)

Sans's POV 

What did that fish want now?

Just behind the wood shed, out of sight for the others, Burger Pants, Asriel, Papyrus and I where standing around a very smug looking Undyne. 

"Hello gentlemen, thank you for coming! " The blue fish woman said, her voice full of mock gratitude. 

"let's just get straight to the point, Undyne." I snapped.

The tention was making me stressed, and stress reminds me of G E N O S I D E. And genocide made me think of a red scarf, lying in dust and snow... 

"Ok, ok, Sans, be patient." The Captain of the Royal Guard tisked, completely unfazed by my outburst. "So I've decided that it's about time you guys stopped hiding in your shells and man up and ask your crush's on a date."

Oh Asgore. 

A flash of powerful magic filled the air, before fading. 

"I've already made arrangements at the local bowling alley for all of us, tonight. I'm going with Alphys, Papyrus will go with Mettaton, Asriel with Moona, BP with Error and Sans With Toriel."

As she said our names, a bright blush bloomed over our faces. Good Asgore, was it that obvious?

"And anyone who chickens out will have to be my training buddy for a month, and if you don't show up I will hunt you down and punish you for not standing you ground, twice, ok? Have fun boys!"

Man that oversized goldfish was mean. 

As the others filed out, I stayed leaning against the wall. The moment they were all gone, I called out to the near by overhanging of grass. 

"Ok, Red, get your sorry ass out here."

From the shadows, a bulky skeleton in a black jacket came strutting over, a Cheshire cat grin spread over his face. 

"What do you want, Red?" I snapped.

"Well, well, looks like someone's having a bad day!" The slightly taller monster smiled. "Ain't I aloud to come and visit the Alpha time line in my spare time? Anyway, don't you have something to do?"

"Man, you're one mean monster aren't you?" I growled as I stalked off. 

I'm from Underfell! What do you expect!" He called after me.

~•~

Moon's POV 

I was sitting in my room rereading my favorite book, Braking Dawn, the first book in the Dawn Of The Clan's series of the Warrior Cats Saga by the Erin Hunters (there's 6 of them), when Asriel came in, looking slightly nervous and sweaty.

"Hey Azzy!!" I smiled.

"Hey Moon, can I talk to you for a sec?" The Boss monster asked.

"Sure!" I said as I patted the spot next to me.

He sat down a turned to me, avoiding eye contact.

"So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a, ah, date with me......." 

I gasp. Asriel. Wants. To. Go. On. A. Date. With. ME!!! 

This has to be the best day of my life! 

"YES!" I breath as I rap my arms around Azzy's waste.

The goat monster goes stiff with shock before relaxing and hugging me back. 

"So where are we going?" I ask as I pull away.

"We're going to the bowling alley with BP,Error, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus and Mettaton." He replied

"So, everyone who has a crush on each other?"

"Ya, basically."

"Cool, I'm gonna go have a shower, see you later Azzy!" I said as I pecked him of the cheek and skipped out of the room. 

~•~

It was 6:00 pm, after dinner. I was waiting at the door with the other monsters and my sister. I was in a light blue tee with Drama Queen on the front in twisty purple letters and some comfy black track pants. All of us were here, except Asriel. About a minute later, the goat monster came skidding around the corner, and my breath got stuck in my throat. He was in a tight black tee that outlined his muscles perfectly and some loss jeans. Oh Stars he was HOT!!!

"Ok, let's GO!" Undyne demanded.

So we filed out, dates at our side's, and made our way towards my white van with two purple stripes on the side. Undyne and Alphys got in the front, the fish woman in the drivers seat, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus and Mettaton in the back, Error and BP in the first row of seats and Me and Azzy in the middle, with him at the window seat. As the van started up and driving, I decided to test waters. I snuggled closer into Asriel's side and rested my head on his shoulder. He looked down at me in surprise, before wraping his arm around my back and resting his hand on my hip, and we stayed like that for the rest of the trip. 

~•~ 

The van hulted to a stop in front of the local bowling alley fifteen minutes later, BP held the door as everyone else climbed out. Azzy and I were the last out. As I jumped out of the van, I knowtest little changes with the other dates, Sans and Toriel were holding hands, BP had his arm draped over Error's shoulders, hugging her close, Undyne was resting her hand on the small of Alphys's back (witch was normal for them, considering that they were a thing) and Papyrus and Mettaton had one arm raped around the others back. The moment Asriel got out of the van he put his arm around my back and on my hip, pulling me closer, just like in the van.

As we walked into the bowling alley, we got some strange looks for everyone else who happened to be there, except a small child that looked around eight and was in a blue jumper with purple stripes that flung themselves at Toriel and Sans.

"MOM!!"

"Oh, my child! It's good to see you again!" Toriel cried as she pulled the child into a protective hug.

Was that Frisk?

"Sans! "

"Hey kiddo."

"Papyrus!"

"HELLO HUMAN!"

"Alphys!"

"G-good to see you a-again!

"Burger Pants!"

"Hey there, little buddy."

"Mettaton!"

"Hello Darling!"

"Asriel!"

"Howdy Frisk!"

Yup, that was Frisk.

~•~

Error and I stood on the side lines, trying not to cry at the cute scene before us. All of the monsters had gathered around Frisk and Toriel, trying to find a bit of the human to hug. After about thirty seconds, the monsters started to pull themselves of the smiling kid. 

"Do you guys like my little surpise?" A grinning Undyne asked, "I took me hours to get the right number, but I think it was worthwhile."

"Yes, it was, thank you, Undyne!" The Ex Keeper of the Ruins thanked. 

Sans grabbed Frisk's hand, Toriel the other, and lead them over to us. 

"Frisk, this is Error and Moona, there the ones that saved us! Sans explainded. 

All the monsters had gone back to their dates sides and where getting their bowling shoes.

Frisk looked up at us and smiled.

"Thank you for saving my friends!" The small child sqeaked.

"Hey, Tori BP, could you go get our shoes? Sans asked.

"Um, sure Sans, no problem!" Toriel said as she and BP walked away 

"Ok, kid, we have some things to talk about." The tubby skeleton sighed as he turned towards Frisk.

"I've tried Sans, I can't reset! I've tried every day since we came to the surface! It won't work, the magics gone! But I won't stop trying!!! I WILL stay determined! Frisk said with their trade mark face.

"Thanks kid..."

"But, it's not that bad!" Azzy pointed out. "We have a warm house, a bed, food, friends, what more could we want!"

"Your right, Asriel." Sans said with a smile.

"And Frisk can come and visit whenever they want, as long as it suits their caregiver." I offer.

"YES, YES, PLEASE!" The smalls child jumped up and down, but stopped suddenly with a look of curiosity.

"Could I please see your souls, if you don't mind?"

"Sure." I grin.

"Why, not? " Error said.

With a flash of violet light, my soul was sitting in my hand and in a flash of crimson light, Error's soul was in hers. 

Perseverance and Determination. 

Lights in both deep shades of the colours came of the souls, filling the room with the colors so it was hard to tell if there had been any other colours to begin with.

"Wow, your trates are strong!" Frisk marveled, completely unfazed, unlike the monsters who were awe struck, "Just like mine! "

"Ok, we got the shoes!"

Our souls disipeared with a small burst of heat. 

Toriel and BP with five sets of shoes, their pairs already on their feet. Everyone else was waiting. We quickly put on our shoes and got into our set teams and lanes. Asriel, Error, BP and I got the end lane, next to Undyne, Alphys, Toriel, Sans and Frisk.  
BP was bowling first.  
He grabbed a bright orange ball, lined up his roll, and swung with crooked arm. He knocked over the 8 middle pins, the only ones standing where the ones by the gutters. He sat down with a puff of his cigarette.  
Error was bowling next.  
She picked a determination red ball, and with bearly glancing at the lane, she rolled with a sure swing of her arm. Six pins. That's gotta hurt. She sat down with a huff next to her date. 

"Don't worry, hun, I was just a fualty start." The shop keeper mummered into her ear.

It was Azzy's turn next.  
The Boss monster uncertainty grabbed a gold ball and took a unsure shot.  
A strike. All. Ten. Pins.   
I could help myself, I ran up to hug him.

"Good job Azzy!" I sqealed 

"Thanks Moon." Asriel sighed.

It was my turn.   
I grabbed a perseverance purple ball and with a smooth swing, I threw the ball.   
It hit the ground with a bang.  
Eight pins, not bad. 

~•~

The rest of the game continue similarly, by the end Asriel was winning, me in second, BP in third and Error in last.   
But the date was a success, for everyone.  
As we waved goodbye to Frisk and loaded ourselves into my van, all the couples were eather holding hands or had their arms around each other. We all sat in the same seats as the ride there, but this time Azzy didn't hesitate to slip his hand behind my back.

~•~

The ride home was pretty much like the ride there, only everyone was more comfortable with their dates. When we got home everyone went to a different room (or cabin) with their dates. Asriel lead me to my room, set me on my bed, and sat down next to me.

"Thanks for tonight ,Azzy, I had a great time." I thank the Boss monster.

"Me to ,Moon..." Azzy muttered, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking ab-"

I was cut off short and Asriel's lip's softly pressed aganst mine.  
OMFG!!!!!!  
I sighed and leaned into the kiss.   
Now I knew how Error felt at Sans meeting.  
A knock at the door interuped my thoughts.  
We reluctantly broke the the kiss, only to be lost in Asriel's eyes, witch where a soft butterscotch.  
I only looked up when I herd Sans's gentle chuckle.

"Oh boy, you to have it bad for each other, don't ya? "

I felt a blush creeping up my face. Ya, ya I did.

"Ya, ya we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmh. That. Was. Adorable. 
> 
> And Warrior Cats IS my favorite series, and that this my favorite book! Oh, and please check my out on instagram as @silvermoon_the_sans_warriorcat and Error as @undertale_fnaf_gamer ^-^
> 
> (lol! Howdy, the next Error POV will bring up by Friday! Hey, anyone want more AU action? Please respond.)


	8. The Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel and Asgore take Error to the Underground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Ok, so I was wondering if you guys wanted Error's Anti-Void dreams to lead onto something. I mean, so far I'm just inserting dreams I've actually had, but if ya want it to go somewhere I have a nice little blackmailing scenario all planned out if you want the dreams to go somewhere. Also, the dream where Error was knocked out by her namesake Sans, I had that dream. NOT FUN!

Error's POV

_•I ran though the snowy forest, desperate to get away. He follows me, I can hear the branches bending to his will. He was gonna catch me. Tears ran down my face and I tripped over another log._

_"LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

_I cried and begged to the chaser. He paid me no heed. All to soon, he had gathered up my soul in his puppet strings. I was his puppet now.I was his puppet now.I was his puppet now.I was his puppet now!!!! Tears ran down my face as he whispered in my ear._

_"Let no AU live"•_

My eyes shot open to the familiar surroundings of my room, with a difference. My face was burried into BPs chest, his steady heartbeat thumping. I looked up at the feline monsters face and saw him looking down.

"hey, hon, you ok? You looked like you were having a nightmare!"

I shrugged off the arms that had been wrapped around me all night and sat up to check my Undernet and Instagram accounts.

"I'm fine B, I have nightmares all the time, just ask Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton!"

As I scrolled through the photos, ignoring Burger Pants concerned expression. I saw a picture that Alphys posted of us bowling. I tapped on her account and refreshed the feed. One of the photos I saw was VERY interesting. It was of me and BP, asleep on my bed.

Groaning, I turned off my phone and looked at him. He started filling me in on some stuff that I missed wile sleeping. BP had been awake for a couple of hours and the doc had told him what was going on.

Most of the monsters were out today, as well as one human, Azzy and Moona were going tramping or something. The only people left in the property we're BP, myself, Toriel and Asgore, and Bp had to go out to his shift at Grillbys so it was just me and the Ex Queen and King.

BP kissed my forehead before going to his job. As I hauled myself out of bed, I debated something's with myself. I wanted to ask Tori and Asgore if my sister and I could call them Mom and Dad.

My own mother had died in a motorcycle accident a year ago and I haven't seen my dad since I was 10... I guess I just missed having parents. Mustering up my courage, I went to go seek out the goat monsters.

~o0o~

I found them by the garden, Asgore tending to the golden flowers and Toriel reading a book at the picnic table. Finding my voice, I addressed them.

"Howdy Toriel, howdy Asgore"

"Howdy Error!"

"Greetings my child, how may we help you?"

"I... wanted to ask you something..."

Toriel cocked her head and Asgore put down his watering can. This is harder then getting a vacation.

"C-can I, we, call you... Mom and Dad?"

My face was a bright pink.

"oh... child!"

Toriel straight up dropped her book and wrapped me in a hug. Asgore came over and put one paw on my shoulder.

"Error... I would be honored for you to call me that."

"child.... I would love you to call me 'mother'"

I hugged Toriel tighter with one arm and wrapped the other hand around Asgores paw. Tears spilled from my eyes. Damn, the feels just hit me hard.

~o0o~

"so I just jump and the flowers outside the Ruins will catch me?"

Toriel nodded and petted me on the shoulder. About an hour ago, the Dreemurrs has offered to show me the Underground. I might have not been so quick saying yes in I had known we had to go Frisks way. Down.

Taking a shallow breath, I ran off the edge. Falling, Falling, Falling. I just kept on going until I landed in a bed of overgrown yellow flowers. Toriel followed soon after with Asgore hot on her tail.

After the two monsters had brushed off, Mom took my hand and started leading me through the Ruins. And I let her. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT THAT I'M 15 I LOVE FEELING 5!

The Keeper offered to do all of the puzzles for me, but I refused saying I wanted to do them myself. After about an hour of walking, we reached Toriels home. I rushed up to the door and looked at the house closely.

"Wow! Just like in Undertale!"

Asgore walked up behind me as Tori opened the door.

"What is this 'Undertale', Error?"

"Welp, Undertale is the video game that a guy called Toby Fox made and it just like this! It's how I knew to get you, Mom, Asriel, Sans and all the rest! Because I knew you were Frisks friends... and I wanted to SAVE and SPARE, not L.O.V.E and FIGHT... I can show you the game later if you want!"

"That would be lovely!"

We made our way into Toriels house and I made a show of exploring every nook and canny. She made us b-scotch pie before showing us to the legendary door at the end of the downstairs hallway.

The door was a magnificent piece of craft work, the rim made of a dark purple amythist, carved neatly. The Deta Ruin it's self was huge, dominating the large door. The wings we're made of garnet slabs, pressed and engraved into the stone, as well as the triangles, but the circle was made of a black pearl. The rest of the doors was the Ruins purple stone.

Asgore swung the door open, reveiling the Snowdin Forest. The snow was so beautiful, glimmering on the trees.... we never get snow where we live. I turned to the goats, starry eyed.

"Can I do all the puzzles? And then go look around myself at Snowdin town?!" Tori chuckled and nodded. And with that I ran to Papyruses gate.

~o0o~

I hummed Bonetrousle quietly, snow crunching under my sneakers. Mom and Dad where waiting for me in Waterfalls wishing room while I wandered around the abandoned Snowdin.

I had already checked out Grillby's, it was mostly empty, but to my surprise Doggomay and Doggoressa where camped inside. They were terrified when I walked in, but after convincing them they weren't about to be enslaved, they told me some useful information.

When the humans attacked the monsters, some of them had managed to fight and get away, before making a hasty escape to the Underground. The few that had fled back underground we're the two dogs, Gerson the turtle, Jerry, the shop and inn keeper's, the Amalgamates and some weird yellow flower monster that they had only seen once, but the humans couldn't get the band to latch onto it soul. Now THAT was news! Asriel had never told us that his soulless form, Flowey, was still alive. Once I got back to the surface, I was gonna do what I do best... medal in things that aren't my business!

After saying goodbye to the couple, I raced off to inspect the Shop and Inn. I found the rabbit sisters upstairs and said 'Howdy', before checking out the library. After a good browse, I picked a small book and went to my final destination.

Sans and Papyruses house was amazing! I found the door unlocked and had a thorough search. The couch was full of lose change, so I nabbed that, before raiding Paps room. I was in their house for half an hour before I had a crazy idea.

Stepping out of the room, I snuck down the corridor to the door at the other end. Taking a deep breath, I placed my hadn't on the knob and prayed that it wasn't locked. The door opened with a small bang. Remember when I said I was gonna muck up again soon? Yeah. I just fucked up.

I had been so quiet in their house that not one of the skeletons in Sanses room hadn't heard me until I opened the door. I took one look at Red and Stretch before bursting out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGH! How many times can I walk in on other AU skeletons?!"

I had caught the two skeletons in the middle of a messy make out session on the Classics old bed. Stretch was straddling Red, pinning him down, while Red was licking Stretches neck. They had fallen off the bed when I walked in, before jumping right up again. They were SO FLUSTERED!

"e-error?! what the fuck are ya doing in the underground? and why are you in classics house?!"

Red was so cute when he stuttered.

"just checking out the Undertale Underground with Toriel and Asgore, I don't think it's so wrong going into an abandoned house~ Besides, how was I meant to know that I was gonna walk in on a Honeymustard make out?!"

"Honeymustard?" quizzed Stretch.

"that's your twos ship name, since one likes Honey and one likes Mustard! Also, its my OTP, though I really thought that CherryBerry, Red and Blueberry, would be there one to work out... Meh! Welp, see ya around! I would REALLY appreciate it if ya don't tell Sans I wasn't in here though... he would freak! Thank a bunch!"

And I just strutted out there like a 13 year old who beat the crap out of Sans.

~o0o~

I leaned on the doorway, waiting for my phone to ring. I was outside the judgement hall. About 5 minutes ago, I had told Tori and Asgore to go ahead to their kings old house because I wanted to walk the Hall alone. Some part of me knew that he would appear.

Vibrating from my pocket told be I could enter. It was time for my sins to be judged.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped out into the gold room. Sunlight shone through the massive windows, heavy pillars making shadows in between.

*thud* *thud* *thud* *thud* thud*

As I walked, I could feel my sins crawling on my back.

*thud* *thud* *thud* *thud* *th-*

I stopped walking. He was there. I can seen his silhouette. The judge, the jury, the executioner. Sans.

"hey kiddo. hows the tour going? ya liking the prison humanity put us in? I heard from honeymustard that you were making yourself at home in my room." "Sans, listen-" 

"w h y   w e r e   y o u   i n   t h e r e?"

"Sans. In the game, your rooms locked. I just wanted to see what it looked like. And did Red and Stretch tell you how they knew I was in there?"

"they were watching you as you went through the underground."

"no, they were making out on your bed."

"wait, w h a t ?"

Situation defused.

"yup. Why do ya think I called them Honeymustard?"

Sans looked halfway between killing the closet thing and bursting out laughing.

"ahhh... kid, this is a to be continued."

Sans quickly teleported away. Well then. I just can't WAIT for thar to continue! Not.

~o0o~

"Geeeetttttttt dunked on!" My fingers tapped furiously at my laptops keyboard, as delivered the final blow. After coming up from the Underground, I had gone to my laptop to finish my Undertale Genocide Run. I also managed to forget that I was outside the Judgement Hall. Oh welp, time for flashback hour!

It had taken me just that, an hour, to beat Sans. I was just finishing letting him die when I noticed the doll.

It was a puppet, just sitting on my pillow. A hand puppet. With yellow fluff on the hood, a black jacket and one gold tooth. It was the Underfell Sans puppet. It was impossible to make another one, people and monsters have tried and failed. Error!Sans had made this one. He could make a copy of any of his puppets, except this one. And it was right here. The one of a kind puppet.

I picked it up and a little doll and out of the bottom, where someone would put their hand, a little note fell out.

_Error,_

_Please take care of this, I trust you,_

_PJ_

Pj? Who the hell is Pj? Oh welp... I work on that later.... I'm so tired. I thrust on my pajamas and dove into bed, I don't want a repeat of today any time soon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohohohohoh!


	9. Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk comes to visit!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my crappy title, I couldn't think of anything better.
> 
> And sorry this took so long, I was going to do something different for this chapter, then once I wrote it, I changed my mind l, so, ya, Sorry!
> 
> OK, so we're going to start really trying to post weekly, and if we don't, we have to post two chapters on the same day the next week. Seam Fair?

Moona's POV 

 

I woke up to a set of large, gentle, paws, shaking me awake.

 

"Five more minutes Azzy..." I grumble into my pillow.

 

The shaking continued.

 

"Come on Moona, you need to get up now, today is important!" He mummered onto my ear, his hot breath warming the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

 

"Why is- OH!" I gasping, eyes snapping open as realisation ripped through my brain. 

 

How could I forget! Frisk was visiting today!  
The Boss monster gently grabbed my underarms and hurled me up so I was sitting next to him.   
I sigh and look at the clock. 7:30 am. Half an hour till Frisk gets here.  
Azzy was standing beside my bed, his hand held open for me to take, so I did. I swung my legs around the side of the bed and used Asriel's hand to pull my self up and onto the floor.

 

"MK's all ready up, but the skeletons are still asleep, you take Sans and I'll take Papyrus." The goat monster muttered to me.

 

"Thanks." I grumble, Sans was almost impossible to wake up. 

 

He just chuckled softly and went to wake up the taller brother.

 

I continued to grumble as I made my way to Sans's bed. 

 

"Sans! Wake up!! I yell-talk into his ear, and in response, he grumbled in his sleep and snored louder.

 

I groaned to my self, before a sly smile spread over my face. I knew EXACTLY how to wake him up. 

 

"Oh, Sans," I mumered in skeletons ear, "Tori's asking for you, saying she wants a 'good time' what ever that means"

 

"Wait, what?" Sans gasps, jolting up right.

 

A few loose giggles ecaped me, but it was better than a full on laughing fit. 

 

"Come on Sans, get up, Frisk's going to be here soon, but maybe one day you can give Mom a good time."

 

The big-boned skeleton stared daggers into me before a deep cyan blue bloomed over his face and he burst out laughing.

 

"Hehe, thanks kid, you know I can't stay mad at you, and ya, maybe one day." He sighed as got up to stand at my side.

 

•¤•

 

Sweat was beading on my forehead as a dusty (dirt dust, not monster dust) Kia Sportarge pulled up my dive way. Error was in the kitchen, making sure Toriel's Butterscotch pie didn't burn, while me and a selection of monsters went to greet the legendary child, and the rest of the monsters stayed in the living room. The car paused briefly to let a small brown haired child out, before reversing and driving back to where it came. The smol child came running up to Sans, Undyne, Burger Pants, Alphys, Asgore, Asriel, Mettaton, Napstablook, Papyrus, Tori, and I, and flung themselves into the motherly monster.

 

"Mom!" The kid yelled 

 

"Ahhh, my child, it's good to see you again" The former Queen sighed.

 

Sans walked over and hugged the child from behind. 

 

" Uncle Sans!" Frisk cried.

 

Uncle? Ok... 

 

"hey kiddo," San's replied. "Have ya got the stuff Moona told you to bring?"

 

The little brunette nodded vigorously before they got dog piled by the rest of the monsters, leaving me to stand there awkwardly.  
After about 3 minutes of hugging, I coughed quitely, reminding the monsters that I was here, and thus, dismantling the dog pile and bringing the attention back to me.

 

"OK, so um, how about we go inside and have some early lunch before deciding what to do next." I blushed.

 

Frisk nodded enthausticly, walking next to me and Toriel, the other monsters fanning around us, almost protective, probably coz of little Frisk, who everyone had grown to love, even me, hell, the kid was likeable!

Our feet crunched on the gravel underfoot, the air full of excitement. In the first few seconds of the one minute walk, Frisk had grabbed my hand and was vigrusly asking questions about what it was like living with all of the monsters. I smiled down at the child as I answered. After I'll couple of their questions, I realized why they were asking. Error and I were living their dream. Ever since they MET the monsters, they have probably wanted to live with them. Oh stars, just the thinking this was breaking my soul.   
Welp, I'll just have to make today extra enjoyable!

 

•¤•

 

When we reached the front door, I held the sliding door open as Frisk and the monsters went in to talk to the others. The moment I stepped into the room the delicious, mouth watering, aroma of butterscotch pie hit me in the face. Error had already put the pie on plates and was passing them out. I went to bench, took a plate, and sat down between Sans and Azzy, who had already gotten their pie and were talking to Frisk. I sighed and nuzzled into Asriel's shoulder, setting down for a nice long talk.

 

•¤•

 

The next 4 hours were spent talking to Frisk. Through those hours, I heard story's about the Underground, about Frisk journey and learned about Frisk's current situation. Right now, Frisk was stuck in a orphanage, and they would stay there until they found a home for Frisk, one that preferably owned monsters and that could constantly have an eye on the child.  
Once everything had been said that needed to, I   
stood up an started to speak.

 

"OK, everyone!" I started, "Error, Sans, Frisk and I have a little treat for you! As you've probably noticed, the weathers been getting warmer, an now, it's perfect weather for SWIMMING! Error and I had comstom made togs (swim suits) made for you all! Boys can get changed on the bathroom and girls in my room, Frisk, you can get changed where ever your comfortable. OK, everyone meet back out here in five minutes, go to Error for your togs and towels."

 

•¤• 

 

Five minutes later, everyone was ready. I was standing at the gate, holding it for the last few monsters, Azzy at my side. I'd personally designed his togs, black swim shorts with neon green stripes on the side. Damn, he looked good.  
Once they last few monsters were through, I walked forward, shut the gate behind me and the Boss monster next to me, and started walking down the road, Azzy holding my hand and Error confidently walking next to me with BP holding hers, both of us leading the monsters. Frisk was darting through the mass trying or have a conversation with everyone at once, it was kinda cute. As we walked pass the first to two hours we need to pass to get to the swimming hole, we got a strange look from 32 years old Lesa and smile from her seven year old daughter Becky. The next house we passed lives right door to us, but they have I long driveway so you cant see their house from the front, they didn't even notice us passing coz they were to busy yelling at each other. Typical, if they weren't sleeping, they were yelling, thank Asgore that they mainly slept. 

 

•¤•

 

After 3 minutes marching through a paddock, 30 seconds of splashing through the shallow part of the river and 1 minute of scrambling over stones, we arrived at the swimming hole.   
It was one hell of a slight, a five foot wall of stone with natural ledges and dips, that had masses of bright green foliage sprouting from it. At the top the wall was a small tree that leaned over the side of the cliff, casting a shadow over the very edge of the water, making the light the fluttered through the leafs seam brighter. The water was cristal-clear, shining as the light danced over it's surface, pale, flat, gray stones lined the bottom, tugged slightly by the current. It was picture perfect.

 

"So," I smile as I dump my towel on the stones, "Who wants to go for a swim?"

 

And with that I take a running start and leap into the cool, clear, water, splashing Azzy and Sans in the process. Both monsters stand dumbstruck for a few seconds, before looking at each other, a grin sliding onto their faces, and doing what I did, landing on either side of me, cascading me, and everyone else, in water.

 

•¤• 

 

The rest of the afternoon passed in similar caoitc fun, monsters swimming, splashing, dodging, diving, and using magic, and best of all, Frisk was enjoying themselves, witch is what matters. Sigh, that child was way to likeable for their own good. So it was disappointing when 4:54 pm came around and we had to start heading back. As we headed home, Frisk stayed at my side instead of running around talking to the monsters.

 

"Thank you." The child sighed.

 

"For what?" I puzzled.

 

"For letting me come over. It gets lonely at the orphanage, and it was nice to see all my friends and Mom and Dad. I enjoyed getting to know you and Error better, and it gives me peace of mind to know my friends are safe with you." Frisk said quietly.

 

Oh Stars, my soul akes for this child, I need to do something.

 

"You know what, Frisk!" I said, perseverance sweeping through my bones, "I'm going to ask if we can adopt you!"

 

"ahhhh, but we aren't registered adults..." Error called from somewhere in the (short) distance.

 

"So what, Error, we can lie!!" I yell to my twin.

 

"Really!" Frisk gasps.

 

"Yup!" I grin, "If we did, Mom would be more than happy to have her child back, it would be just like if things had worked out, or at least close enough!"

 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And you and Error call Toriel and Asgore Mom and Dad to? That's so cool! It's like we're siblings!!" Frisk said as they hugged me. 

 

I couldn't help but smile at Frisk's enthusasm.

 

"I'll have to talk it over with Error and Toriel, but I'm sure they'll say yes, I've just got to get the orphanage to agree, but if they do, then you can live here!"

 

And the smile I got from Frisk made whatever difficultys that the future held oh so worth it.

 

•¤•

 

The car was waiting for us. Standing next to it was a sour faced woman in a suit. Her black hair was piled into a tight, neat, bun that sat high on her head. Her shiny black shoe was tapping impatiently on the gravel next to Frisk's orange backpack, witch she must of taken from the hallway. Rude.  
The moment she layed her steel gray eyes on Frisk, she barked.

 

"I've got all of your things, say goodbye to your friends now and LETS GO."

 

Welp, I didn't like HER.  
Frisk went and hugged everone in turn, starting with Error and I and ending with Toriel and Asgore.  
When Frisk pulled themselves away from the monsters, grabbed their bag, and got in the car, the rude woman gave us and the monsters a unsatisfied sniff before getting in the car and driving off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vote time!! I was thinking that you guys should decide if Frisk lives with us, or if the story's to crowded all ready and we should just get Frisk to visit from time to time.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, fun fact: I based the Rude woman of one of my teachers!


	10. Howdy, I'm Error, Error the Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error solves some mysteries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M DONE WITH FLUFF, ERROR CARRIES A HEAVY BURDEN! LETS GET TO THE POINT

Error's POV

_Tip, tap, tip, tap, tip-_

"UGH! I **HATE** WRITERS BLOCK!"

I threw my pillow at the wall and slammed my fists down on the laptop keyboard. I was working on my fan fiction,  [Subject One, Human Experiment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7843123), on a website called Archives of Our Own. It was a handy little site, I used it for all my work, and by work I meant Undertale Fan Fics. I was currently trying to work out what happens after the main character, Y/n, get kidnapped by Underfell, Alphys, Mettaton and Gaster.

"I should just ask Red to let me meet them at the next Interdimentional Meeting, that'll save me a lot of trouble"

Sighing, I saved my work closed down the site. After a moment of thought, I clicked on the red heart icon on my home screen, opening my favorite feature of my laptop, Undertale. Frisk stood by the little yellow SAVE point, awaiting my instructions. Last time i played, I had just made it to the Judgement Hall. . . I was doing the NO MERCY run. Yeah, I was about to get boned by a tiny pixeled Sans.The sight of the hall made me shiver from my own experience three days ago... I was not looking forward to the ' to be continue' It has been SO hard to act normal after all the crazy shit that happened to me that day, and i wasn't gonna make it better by confronting Asriel about Flowey tomorrow, but i need answers. Back to the game.

I directed Frisk to the heavy shadows that the golden pillars , passing by each one before the screen momentarily, Then, it moved, to reveal him. His silhouette. Sans. He started to 'speak'. His text, comic sans, was pooping up on the screen, his 'voice, a single note buzzing with the text, was relentless.

*its a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers a blooming, on days like this, kids like you. . . **should be burning in hell**

Megalovania blasted through my headphones as the fight started. I had been preparing for this fight for the entire run, collecting helpful items and gaining incredible amounts of LOVE to beat this final boss.

***Sans AT: 1 DF: 1**

***The easiest enemy**

***Can only deal 1 damage**

AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! The easiest enemy! What a joke! NO! he's the HARDEST BOSS IN THE WHOLE GAME!

And so i started to fight

~o0o~

I stayed glued to my screen for ages, for so long in fact, that when i looked at my clock, it was 2:34 am. Heh, I have always been a bit of an insomniac.

I power off my laptop and slid it under my bed, before pulling something out. The Underfell Sans Puppet.

In the two nights since I got the puppet, I had grown accustomed to sleeping with it, to keep it safe at night... and to keep me company. My secret shame was that I was scared of the dark.

The puppet looked completely normal on the outside, but after throurgh investigation I found the 'magic' part. The insides were held together by dark blue strings. Error!Sans' strings.

Knowing that the puppet was Errors, questions kept popping up in my head. Why was it here? Why did the mysterious PJ give it to me? Who IS PJ?!?!?!?

So i ignored all the questions for now and pulled the toy close to my chest. I started humming my happy song,  _[A Wolf in Sheep's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2m7RAHDOk0)[ Clothing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2m7RAHDOk0), _ until i drifted off to sleep.

~o0o~

_I it was different this time. The atmosphere. For the past year, my dreams have felt like someone was taking my obsession and implanting my greatest fears into it, but this time i felt like i was a ghost, witnessing things that I can't see in my waking body. The sight before me was shocking. Error, the Destroyer, a GOD, was kneeling at the feet of Cross!Sans and Nightmare!Sans, with low HP. They just stood like that for a minute while the glitches cleared from Errors eyes and the blood stopped dribbling from his mouth._

_" now, error, you must be wondering why we came here, fought you, but didn't kill you?"_

_It was Cross talking, Error coughed weakly and nodded. Cross chucked._

_"we want you to eradicate a threat. a threat to me and nightmare here. my ally has been feeding her with horrid nightmares of you for the past 2 years, but they have no effect. now that the alpha timeline is on the surface, she poses a great threat to our secrets. she is... trusted by someone. someone that can, and will, use her obsession and determination to take us out. with her help, our enemy will destroy us. her sister is fine, in the unawares, but the other poses a threat. do you know who we are taking about?"_

_"y-y-yes.." error stuttered_

_"w h o?" Cross smurked_

_"er-ror human"_

**_"good"_ ** _nightmare purred._

_"what h-happens if i i-iGno3 yo-ur black-m-mail?"_

_Cross smiled._

_"then ink will die"_

~o0o~

I shot up, gasping for breath. Jesus, WTF mind? WWWWWHHHHHYYYYYY? ok, calm down, pull yourself together Error. Grabbing my phone off the ground, i checked the time. 4:27 am. Welp, might as well go make pancakes, after i put this puppet under my bed again.

Cooking pancakes has to be one of my favorite things ever. I have been cooking them since i was 10 and now i am quite the master. As i flipped one of the cakes, i quietly started singing the  _[Asriel Stronger Than You Duet](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YyIlTNcyvPg) _. I was so absorbed in what i was doing, i didn't notice the goat himself walk up behind me.

"Howdy Error, why are you up at this hour?'

"could say the same for you, Asriel"

He shrugged, saying that he heard me singing. He watched me as I finished the pancakes. As i put them on a plate and put it down on the bench, i suddenly turned and slammed Asriel into the wall, one hand on his throat, on pinning his paws above him, holding him up slightly so that he couldn't do shit. I leaned in close to his ear and whispered.

"Why is Flowey still in alive?"

Asriel's golden eyes snapped to my blue ones.

"how did you find out?'

I told him about what went down in the Underground, all while holding his against the wall. Fighting with Moona when we were little has really paid off! After i finished, Asriel sighed and nodded.

"Yeah... the demon is sill alive. Since i regained my SOUL, Flowey and i split. He took all my determination so he still lived... We can go talk to him when the sun rises if you want... he always comes to me when i'm in the Underground... guess hes just lonely, he IS me after all..."

I smiled at him and finally dropped him.

"Yeah... I would like that"

~o0o~

 _You've got to be kidding me_ , i thought as i stared down the dark gaping hole that led to the Underground. I was hoping that we could enter at the othe rside of the cavern, but OH NO, i have to jump down the motherfucking hole again. Exhaling, i followed Asriel down the hole.

As soon as i landed, i got to my feet and scanned for Az. He must be in the next room. Glancing round the door, i saw him talking to a golden flower in the middle a patch of green. That must be Flowey. I walked over. As soon as he heard my footsteps, he whipped his head around and set his gaze on me.

"THIS is the friend you brought? Isn't that on of the humans that imprisoned you with those weird ankle things?"

I smiled at him, oh this was gonna be FUN!

"Howdy, I'm Error, Error the Human!"

I should be a comedian, the look on his face was BEAUTIFUL! Asriel turned turnedto him.

"yeah... she knows everything about us from a video game"

Flowey looked shocked.

"SAY _WHAT?_ "

I chuckled, it was gonna be so painful keeping this to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ok, so that would have been longer but i have a fucking headache from staring at this thing all day. Sorry if Cross is a bit wrong, i know pretty much nothing about him... so yeah... PLOT DEVELOPMENT!


	11. Shut Up And Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for those Dancing lessons with Hip Hop!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, first things first, in real life of I can't dance. At all. So I'm just gonna go right ahead and make Moona 10x better than me, with won't be hard.
> 
> I'm am so sick at the moment. Thank Asgore it's the holidays!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short!!

Moona's POV

I am full of regret.  
So, So, full of regret.  
Why did I want Sans to sleep on my room again?  
Some how, everone else had manged to fall asleep with Sans snoring like a FUCKING TRUCK!!!!  
I roll over to look at my IPod docking stations clock. 23:00, almost midnight, fantastic. Suddenly, my phone starts to play my ringtone, One by Ed Sheeran. I feel for my phone on my bedside table, and after a couple of seconds, my hand comes in contact with the cold glass screen of my mobile. It was a text from Hip Hop.

*hey 

*Hi Hip Hop! Y r u txting at 11 at nite?

*just had a feeling u'd b up. r u free 2morrow?

*Ya, y? 

*i was wondering if u want those dance lessons?

*Yup!! How early can I be there??!!

*ill meet u behind ur house at 9.

*Sweet!! Can't wait!!

*neather can i. nite moona!

*Nite Hip Hop!!!!

•¤•

8:58 the next day. I'd just finished doing my breakfast dishes and was making my way to the back of the house. As turned the corner, I wasn't saprised to find Hip Hop leaning against the brick wall, nevasly tugging at his hoodie strings. 

"Hey Hip Hop!!" I sing.

"Oh, hey Moon. Ya ready to go?" He greets me back.

"Yup! " I say, maybe a bit overinthustastic.

"Great, just step through the portal." The skeleton gestures towards the round hole on the side of my house, "My bro is out training with Undyne and Alyphs is dealing with my Frisk, so it'll just be us two." 

"Great!" I say as I jump into the portal.

I fined myself in Hip Hop's living room, the few peaces of furniture had been pushed to the walls to make a makeshift dance floor. A second later, the portal was closed and Hip Hop was standing next to me. 

"OK, so where do we start?" I ask as Hip Hop makes his way to the center of the floor.

"Like this." He grins as, using his magic, he turns on the CD player in the corner.

Dancing In The Dark plays from the speakers.  
And Hip Hop starts to dance.  
He's amazing, his movements are like liquid, smooth and flowing. The moves he does are simple, easy, and slow, so I could easily see what he was doing. It was obvious that he could go A LOT faster if he wanted to. Much, much, faster.  
After the first chorus, Hip Hop stopped dancing and reset the CD.

"OK, your turn." He grinned as he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the dance floor.

The skeleton walked over to the CD player and hit the play button.  
And I started to dance.  
I tried to copy how Hip Hop danced, and I think I'm doing well, but I couldn't help but trow a couple of my own moves in there as well. It was hard to stop when the chorus finished. I turned to the monster that was maning the stero. His hood was pushed far away from his face and he was grinning like a manic.

"Wow, Moon. That was good, you're a natural! Do you wanna try the whole song, I thing you've got the basics of it covered."

So I do. Again, and again, and again. Trying different songs, and Hip Hop only stepped in once or twice to show me a new move. This went on for 7 hours, only stopping for lunch, until Hip Hop called that this was the last song, but for this one, he walked onto the floor as well.

"OK, Moona, this time your battling me. Do you know how the battles work here?"

I nod in response.

"Good. OK, let's dance."

With a snap of his fingers, the music started.  
Shut Up And Dance With Me by Walking The Moon.  
Oh, the skeleton was SO screwed.  
My purple soul blinked into reality to face Hip Hop's white one.  
And we started to dance.  
It was a heated and intense 3 minutes and 16 seconds, and by the end of it we were both flushed and sweating.

"Heh, good dance kid. See ya at the next AU meeting." The dancing Sans huffed as he made a portal for me. 

"Ya, thanks Hip Hop! See ya around!" I smiled, walking into the portal.

As I walked into my living room, I was greeted my a flurry of monsters begging.... Error...????For some reason...??  
I pushed my way through the crowd of monsters till I got to my desperate twin.

"Hey, Error! What do they want?" I ask. 

"Ummm, well, " Error started, "A while ago they found my singing hiding spot and now they want me to sing again..."

I just laugh.

"Then let's give them what they want, let's do Error Sans, Sans Stronger Than You Duet" I grin.

Error smiles back.

"OK." She sighs.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE, QUITE DOWN!!" I yell at the monsters.

So they do. 

"It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On day like these, kids like you, should be burning in hell." I start by talking, shooting a wink at Sans as I do.

Then I sing, going high.

"Turn around kid, it'd be a crime, if I had to go back on the promise that I made for you, so don't step over that line."

And Error started to sing, going deep.

"But let me make your fear chime, because friend, I don't play by those lines. Kids like you cant play by the rules, and things think me, aren't afraid of being cruel."

And when went on like that till we had finished the song, me singing high and powerful and Error low and aggressive.  
The monsters were absolutely silent through the intire preformence. Then right at the end, started to clap and cheer wildly. Both Error and I tried to sink into our hoodies, untill BP came and swooped Error up and charged towards to cabins, probably to make out. I gave a small squeak of delight when my own boyfriend grabbed me in his powerful arms and ran towards my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look up the Error!Sans Sans Stronger Than You duet on YouTube!!
> 
> BTW, I named the chapter after one of my fav songs at the moment! I can only say one thing, and that's, music rules my life. That's all. I'm a huge fucking music nerd.


	12. Fell is an angels Hell but an error's Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AU meeting gets taken to Underfell ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ KILL OR BE KILLED BAB MUST(ARD) BE PROTECTED  
> ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! So, this next chapter is gonna go a little deeper into the plot, and then it's gonna be more Error and the skeletons, plus some of my real life experiences. . If you guys are wondering how Moon fits in with the whole Nightmare, Cross, Error, Ink and Pj thing, don't worry! They will need her eventually! So just hang in there Moona favorours!
> 
> ☆(Also, I'm sorry in advance, but IRL has been crazy so these chapters are probs gonna be posted randomly and a little short)☆

Error's POV

I snuggled into the white sheets, not wanting to get up, but I had to. Kissing my boyfriend one last time on the nose, I got up. 

"See ya later Bp, thanks for the good time!"

"and thanks for singing sweetheart, a makeout was the least I could do, you voice is so beautiful"

Blushing, I got up and walked to the cabin door. Giving Burger Pants one last wave I made my way back to the house. 

When I got to my room, Undyne and Alphys rushed up to me, begging me to let them stay in the spare guest cabin tonight, their motives I wasn't asking, but I happily complied anyway. It would be nice to have my room to myself again since Mettaton was out with Papyrus.

Flopping down on my bed, I took the small slip of paper out from behind my lamp. Unfolding it, I selected one of the line of numbers made a contact on my phone. Starting a new conversation, I sent a text. 

 **Error:** Howdy Lust! It's Error Human

Hi Error, how ya doing? Have ya heard that I get to come to the next 'miniature meeting' because some people can't come or something! **:Lust!Sans**

 **Error:** Congrats! I hope the skeletons that couldn't make it are OK... So when is the next meeting? I'm dying to see you guys again! 

Didn't Classic tell ya? The meeting is tonight, same place, same time! **:Lust!Sans**

 **Error:** no he didn't.... I'll 'ask' him about it now. See ya soon Lust! 

See ya soon sweetheart!  **:Lust!Sans**

Turning my phone off and putting it in my pocket, I went to go and find Sans. 

~o0o~

After searching the entire house, I finally found the boney monster outside gazing at the new stars. 

"Howdy Sans!"

He turned his skull to face me. 

"sup kiddo, what can i do for ya?"

I sat down next him. 

"oh nothing, I was just wondering if the next miniature AU meeting was soon."

"nope, the meeting is a monthly thing kid."

"Really? Because I was just texting Lust, and he said that the next meeting is tonight, which means that the big meeting is tomorrow, making the 'gathering of the Interdimentional skeletons' is a weekly thing!"

Sans looked like he was about to say something, but I held up a finger and looked right into his sockets.

"A n d  d o n t  l i e  t o  m e, r e m e m b e r, t h e C B"

I tapped the metal anklet just above his foot. The silver band displayed 3 small screens. One screen showed a white upside down heart, the one next to it had 'Sans Gaster, Skeleton' on it in comic sans, and the last screen showed his HP, ATK and DF, all one.

Sans made a gulping noise before putting his hands up. 

"fine, it's tonight. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it, I just don't want you or moona to get hurt.... Inks gone missing and Error wants to find him. And on top if it all, he point blank refuses to go near you. I'm worried really, the guys new boyfriend got kidnapped and the third is lost.... So, we're having lust and fresh fill in for the gods. I just don't want the innocent to get hurt."

"It's OK, I'm sorry I had to use the CB threat on you.... I hate doing that to you guys"

I was genuine, now-

I blinked at him. Wait a minute. 

"wait, who's the third?"

"ah, the third God. A really smart kid called Paperjam... Error and inks kid actually. He was created when the two stopped fighting, but whent missing after Nightmare and Cross started to show interest."

I blinked. Paperjam. Pj. HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?! IT WAS PAPERJAM THE WHOLE TIME! AND INK IS MISSING JUST LIKE MY DREAM AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. OK, so, tell Sans or not? Do I tell Moona or not?! DO I TELL ANYONE?!

"Welp, I hope he finds ink soon. I'll go get Moona and we can wait for the others."

What? Every fifteen year old has their secrets! There just not normally about an angry God war that the teenager doesn't know shit about. 

Walking to Moona's room, I got out my phone and put on metal crusher. Tapping my foot slightly to the beat, I opened the door, not looking inside incase she was still busy with Asriel. 

"MOONA! SANS WANTS US! SOMETHING ABOUT HONEYMUSTARD AND BLUEBERRYS!"

She would catch onto that one

~o0o~ 

Within the time space of fifteen minutes, I was standing among a group of blushing skeletons, guess who made them blush, that had just joined us in the alpha timeline one minute ago. Every one from last time was there, except Error and Ink, who had been replaced by Lust and the new comer, Fresh.

The neon skeleton was hanging out at the edge of the group as far away from Moon and I as possible. His YOLO shades were protectively close to his skull and his cap was, for once, facing forward and lowered over his face. I can tell he's being secretive and shit, but I KNOW.

Sans, or Classic, coughed into his hand to get the others attention. 

"thanks for coming guys. first off, i know your all concerned about the gods, but i'm sure that their fine. We all know about inks bad sense of direction. secondly, welcome back humans! for an introduction, error and moona, i'm sure you've heard of fresh, so drop the act dude, they know you inside out. fresh, humans, humans, fresh. now, let's get to the point, where are we gonna have the meeting?"

Red stopped sucking on his mustard bottle.

"how about underfell? we haven't held the meeting there in ages and boss is out with undyne so we'll be alone."

I perked up at this. I need some material for my fanfic, Subject One, Human Experiment, and this would be the perfect chance to quiz UF Alphys and Mettaton! I'll talk to Red about it later. 

"Yes! Underfell!"

My sister nodded her head in agreement. 

Classic chuckled at me and grinned. 

"underfell it is! see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Hip Hop, bye Blueberry, bye Stretch!"

Moona was waving at all her favorite skeletons.

"Bye, Red! See ya Lust~ Hope to talk at the meeting, Fresh you creepy little *BEEP*... huh. He really DOES have sensors. Bye hot skeletons in general!~"

Moona stared at me, than stared to sing a line from Harleys song Control.

"And all the kids cried out, please stop you scaring me"

~o0o~ 

"We, are the Crystal Gems! We'll always save the day! And if you think we can't, we'll always find a way! That's why the people of this world believe in, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl.. AND STEVEN!"

Undyne, Alphys and I fell back onto my bed in a fit of giggles after singing the Steven Universe theme song together, before sitting up and staring I intensely at my tablet screen for another episode.

The day had passed uneventful, I was just waiting for Sans to come and get me. For once I had not been woken up by nightmares after the mini Au meeting. Odd.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I grabbed the mustard bottle from my pillow and took a long sip, Undyne making a face.

"Do you REALLY have to drink that?"

"Yup"

I had gotten into the habit when I was 13 after sneaking out and buying a bottle with money I stole all for the sake of Underfell. Unsurprisingly, I had gotten addicted, so now I keep a bottle in the back of my underwear draw. The mustard was a secret between Alphys, Undyne and myself, although I think Mettaton may know from the strange looks he's been giving me lately, but I never get to ask him because he goes out with Papyrus so much. 

Sans came into my room just as I was taking another sip, and he almost fell over from shock. He scratched the back of his head almost nervously and asked if I was ready to go. Nodding, I waved goodbye to my friends and walked out with Sans to get Moona, mustard still in hand. Sans chuckled. 

"you must really like underfell, huh kid?"

I just grunted reply, since my mouth was full of the bitter condiment.

~o0o~ 

I sat on one of the couches in Reds living room, drinking my mustard, earning disapproving looks from Blueberry and Blackberry and looks of respect and approval from everyone else, especially Red. Looking around, I saw that not much else had changed from the last meeting. Red was hanging out with Classic, Stretch and Blueberry, sneaking little glances at the tall skeleton and then his bedroom. The Gaster!Bros were talking to Outer and Lust, Moona and Hip Hop were chatting, Blackberry and Mob were still gossiping, but this time Blackberry brought his brother, FellSwap!Pap, or Fetch, to the meeting and he was just hanging out by his lord. The only one who wasn't socializing (besides me) was Fresh, who was sitting in the corner.

Classic stood on the couch next to me and shouted for the meeting to start. As the Sanses gathered, I took a double note of the situation. The chairs and couches had been made into a circle for the meeting purposes. Red came and sat down next to me, greeting me with a bob of his own mustard bottle. Lust came and sat down on the other side of me, throwing me a wink. Moona sat down in between Stretch and Hip Hop and Classic sat in a lone arm chair to run the meeting.

We really didn't talk about much, a lot about the missing God's, some AU updates, a sighting of Cross in Underfell... The list went on and on, I kinda zoned out, only broken from my daze when Red tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face the big skeleton, just as he was about to get up.

"Hey, Red?"

"yes, sweetheart?"

"I was wondering if I could stay in Underfell for a couple of weeks, just to gather information for my fanfic... Please and thank you shithead?"

Red frowned.

"well... i would have to run it over with boss, but i'm sure you could. i know you can take care of yourself if you get attacked... come back with your stuff tomorrow, i'll text if boss says no."

I hug him, catching him off guard. 

"Thanks Red!"

I called behind my shoulder as I skipped in the portal on Moona and Sanses tailbones. 

When I stepped out of the portal, I saw a police officer talking to Moona and an upset Papyrus with Mettaton next to him in handcuffs. I heard the words 'lawsuit' and ' Papyrus' before turning around and going back through the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to say that Error stayed the night at Swap. And so now WE HAVE A Lawsuit! >:3


	13. Order In The Court!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moona is left to deal with Mettaton's lawsuit.
> 
> Requested and dedicated to and by our most loyal reader SomeoneWhoCares!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested and is dedicated to SomeoneWhoCares!! Hope you like it!! 
> 
> I have never been to court or in a court room, so I am just basing it of the big ones you see on TV. 
> 
> Oh, and I made monster triles difrent to humans. In a monster trile , both their "Master" and their "Master's" lawyer speak on behalf of the monster.

Moona's POV 

*Im going 2 UF 4 a couple of weeks. If u were wondering where I was last nite, I was in US.

My sister texted me the day after the AU meeting. 

*What do u MEAN ur saying in UF for a couple of weeks??!! What bout MTT's lawsuit, that's in 5 minutes!! We aren't gonna get there on time!! Now I have to go alone. Big help Error big help. 

I text furiously.

*Calm the farm Moona, I got you a lawyer. He'll be there with a ride any minute now. See u in a few weeks. Also, I'm not sorry about abandoning u ; 3!!

**sigh* bye.....*

I hit the power button with a loud sigh.

"That lawyer better be here soon." I grumble under my breath.

"How's now sound?" A lazy voice drawls behind me.

She didn't.

I turn to look at the sorce of the voice.

She did.

"Sans, what are you doing here? I thought you were out shopping with Mom?" What kind of stupid question is that?

"I was." He chuckled, "Last minute Undyne and Alphys decided to tag along, so I left them to have a girls day out. Besides, Error asked me to be your lawyer."

"But... Monsters. Can't. BE. Lawyers." I say slowly, even though I saw this coming, of course Error would want a monster as a lawyer, and why not Sans? In Undertale, he was the judge after all. 

"I know." Sans grinned, "But what if they don't KNOW I was a monster."

"How are yo-" I stopped short as Sans' magic started to gather around him.

With a snap of his fingers, a different Sans was standing before me. He was in Sans' hoodie and shorts, but on his feet were dark blue converses. His skin was pale and his hair snowy white. His eyes were electric blue, but had a light hearted look to them, as though he had just heard the best joke in the world. He has a small, button, nose and a lazy, welcoming, grin. And he was human.

"SANS WHAT THE FUCK!! HOW DID YOU TURN INTO A HUMAN!!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

"Relax kid." He soothed, "I didn't turn into a human, is just a illusion. I can only keep this up for a little bit, so come on, times a wasting."

With another snap of his fingers, we're outside a white marble court house that had huge gold pillars framing the door.

"OK, let's get this over with." I sigh as I look at the time on my phone, 11:57, three more minutes, "Sans, you better know what you're doing."

"Ya, I do, you could say I'm a sans-ational lawyer." He puns us we make our way to the door.

I cant help but let a giggle slip through.

"That was terrible." I snort.

"But you laughed, so it counts." He counters as he holds the door open for me to go through.

Whitch I do.

And what I see inside makes my skin crawl with disgust and anger.  
Police men are in every where, by the judge, by the witnesses stand, by the "victems", lining the walls, garding the door. All of their guns pointed at Mettaton Ex, who was chained to the floor with rusty iron chains, a rubber ball forced into his mouth and tied to his face to stop him from talking. His body has covered in bullet holes and grime. He was on his knees, facing the judge. But even like this, he showed no signs of being defeated, he was staring up at the judge, no fear in his eyes. Man, I need to give Metts more credit. 

I hear Sans gasp beside me as he take in the sene as well. 

The "victims" were to men in torn jeans and football t-shirts. One had chocolate hair, a crooked nose, a small goatie and looked like he never ate, while the other had black hair a small jaw with two chins, eyes that sunk into his face and looked like he ate nothing but junk food. They both shared the same twisted smirk.

The judge was a well built man, with broad shoulders and strong arms. His skin looked tanned, like he spent all of his time on the beach instead of in a court room. His features where straight and perfect. His eyes were a soft green that held only empathy when he looked at the monster before him. 

The witnesses concluded of a single woman who had light blonde hair and carimal eyes, and swapping between glaring at the "victems" and giving pity looks to Metts. Maybe she's one of us? 

We walked down they aisle and took our seats next to Metton. I look at the time again. 12:00 , it was time of the trial to begin.

"Okay everyone. Let the trial begin! Let's start with the victims. Please can you tell us about what happened last night??" The judge said a deep, soothing voice.

"Of corse, judge." The chocolate haired one said, who I now deme Idiot (Flowey would be proud).   
"We were at the pub, having a few drinks and watching the football game, when two monsters sat next to us to watch the game. The monsters ordered their drinks and went back to the game. When the bar tender, who was some sort of fire monster, brought the drinks over, wine for that one and Fanta for it's companion, thanked the bar tender and things settled back down. And half time, the skeleton monster sitting next to us ask that one if he could try his wine, so that one just smiled and said:   
"This might be a bit strong for you, my Skelekitten, I'll get you something less strong when we get home, if Sans approves."   
And kissed it on the forehead. At that point we realized that they were both guys and that they were into each other. So we started to tease the skeleton, but me may have gotten a bit carried away, coz when we were done, he was almost in tears. That's when it attacked. It moved the skeleton over to it's seat and gave me a huge shove that sent me flying off my seat and started yelling at me to:  
"Never go near his Papy again."  
Lucky my friend here had a gun and shot it down till the police arrived.   
And that, oh kind judge, is my story on what happened last night."   
Idiot finished with a sigh. 

Welp, I'm pretty sure the certain parts of that were highly exsagrated.

"Okay, thank you." The judge said, voice betraying nothing. "Now, our witnesses will now speak."

The witness rose from her seat.

"Thank you, your hounor." The witness said, her voice like smooth honey. "The story the man over there told was relatively accurate, but he missed the mager details, like Mettaton didn't shove him, he simply tapped him on the shoulder he was so drunk he fell off. Oh, and his friends gun was a military style shooter, the kind that are illegal to the public. I say that the monster here is not guilty of anything apart from being a wonderful boyfriend." The woman finished as she sat down again.

The judge turned to glare at Idiot and his friend who I now deme Nimrod (IDK).

"Is this true!" His honor barked.

"y-yes, judge." Idiot muttered.

"Then I have made up my mind, Mettaton's lawyer dosen't need to speak, Mettaton is free of charge and can go home, while you two are subjected to public service for two months, case dismissed, gards, please unchain Mettaton here, he's not dangerous." The judge finished, slamming his hammer down. 

Half the cops went to unchain Metts, while the other half went and lead the men out through another door.  
As soon as Mettaton was free, Sans and I went to support him, Sans on Mettaton's left and me on his right. The robot leaned on us heavyly as we left the court room.   
The moment the huge doors slammed shut behind us, Sans drop the illusion and teleported home.

•¤•

I looked around at our new surroundings. We were in my room, next to Papyrus' bed, which we lay Mettaton on. Next, Sans went over and dubble tapped on the door.

"OK you can come in now." He called go the other side of the door.

Sans took a large step back as Papyrus burst into the room.

"METTATON!!" Papyrus yelled as he saw his boyfriend lying on his bed.

He immediately ran over and started using healing magic on the wounded robot.  
I watched in awe as the orange magic swirled over Metts body, closing and healing all of the woulds in its wake. When he was done, Mettaton weakly lifted his head and called out to his boyfriend.

"Papy, stay with me.." 

"OK, Metty, I will." Papyrus soothed in low volume, as he climbed next to his boyfriend and held him in his arms.  
With in seconds both monsters were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dose anyone have a better nickname for Mettaton that's not Metty, it's sounds to much like meaty for my taste. :P


	14. Underfell, Kidnapping and Exotic Butters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, what does it sound like?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! Fun fact of the day, the one month anniversary of Drama, Action, Bloodshed is coming up soon, it happens on the 29th. So, yeah, there will be a special chapter on that day!

Error POV

"Finally, she she stopped texting."

I leaned back against the soft green couch and sighed. The Underswap brothers had let me stay the night at their house, since they knew I was gonna be staying in Underfell for a couple of weeks starting today, which was nice of them, but Blueberry was over enthusiastic.

First thing he did last night was make Stretch and I talk out our litte... skirmish in UT. I'm glad he did, I really like the tall skeleton, but it was a little to awkward for my taste. Next, the blur of blue made us watch the entire season one of My Little Pony with hot chocolate and whipped cream. Then, Stretch opted to play Truth and Dare. It wasn't too bad at first, as Stretch made me do 7 Minutes of Heaven with his older brother, and damn, I'm glad Smol Blue knew how to play because he was a GREAT kisser! I'm pretty sure that the hoodied skeleton didn't know that Blueberry what that game was though, because after he found out what we did, he made ME spill my blood. I. Ate. One. Of. Blues. Tacos. For. A. DARE. So after my bout of sickness, well...

*★magical☆flashback☆powers!★*

"that's It! NO MORE TRUTH AND DARE!!!!"

"what's the matter, error, don't wanna go in the closet with my bro again?"

"PAPY, I DON'T THINK SHE HAD A -"

"Ok, how about I show you guys one of the games on my laptop!"

I had shot home after the swaps agreed to have me over and grabbed my computer and my tablet, I can't live without them. I fished the sleek black and red computer out of its bag, only to discover that I had been playing Undertale No Mercy and I was up to the Judgment Hall. Isn't this the third time this week!? I have issues. 

Closing Undertale before the monsters could see the Hall, I opened my most recently brought game; Five Nights at Freddys 5 : Sister Location. The sweet blue cinnamon roll squeaked when he saw the fuzzy start screen, so I decided to show the brothers the extras menu. In the past two FNaF games, the creator, Scott Cawthon, had added in an extras menu where the player could view the animatronics and stuff once they had one star. I had an obsession with the FNaF series before Undertale, so I had all stars in all the games, even the fourth game! 

I opened the considerably less scary menu and showed Blueberry and Stretch how they made Balora, Fun time Foxy, she was Blues favorite, Fun time Freddy, Circus Baby and Ennard. We watched the jump scares in slow motion about 7 times before Stretch asked about the picture below the options. 

"hey, kid, what the hell is that?"

"PAPY, LANGUAGE!"

I smiled a wide, wild grin that rivaled Horrortale Sanses. 

"That, my sweet toothed friend, is exotic butters"

I moved the arrow keys down once, and a voice, the kind you hear with a self check out, said 'exotic butters'. Blueberry blinked before Mweh Heh hehing and Stretch just chuckled. 

"wowie, i wonder how it will take before someone makes a remix of that"

My grin widening, I opened YouTube and put on the 3 hour version of the Exotic Butters Remix. 

*END☆OF★FLASH☆BACK!*

"ya done daydreaming, sleeping daisy?"

I had been so deep in thought that I didn't notice Stretch sneak up on me. And he called me Daisy! Shitshitshitshit!

"Huh? What?! How did you find out my real name?!"

Stretch doubled over, his eyes scrunched shut in laughter.

"wait a minute, daisy is your real name? oh man, sans is gonna be thrilled that i found that out! he's been trying to get round that nickname for ages, we we're starting to think that was your rea-"

Why he was laughing with is eyes shut, I sprung off the couch and pinned the taller skeleton against the wall in an awkward choke hold, my hand firm on his vertebrae, his back against the wall. Stretch stopped laughing, and when he opened his eyes, they were black and empty. He... looked emotionless. His bones felt stone cold to touch.

A loud hum filled the room as a red heart appeared in front of my chest. The hum was Papyruses Megalovania. My soul was gripped by blue magic and I was thrown back against the side of the couch, there was no chance of me being saved, because Blueberry was out training with Alphys. I was completely at Stretches mercy. WHY IN THE LIVING FUCK DID I THINK ATTACKING STRETCH WAS A GOOD IDEA?! After he threw me, some options came up, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM and MERCY. I hit the act button and saw the only things I could do were CHECK and BEG. I chose to beg.

"P-please stretch..."

The options disappeared and the skeleton formed a bone, before plunging it right in my soul. I screeched in unrivaled pain and was helpless as I watched my 20 HP shatter, before blacking out.

~o0o~

When I woke up, I was standing, it felt like I hadn't been asleep for long. Looking around, I saw that I was standing in a black void. I saw a yellow glow about a meter away and walked towards it. When I got close, I saw it was a continue button. A weak multicoloured mist formed around me and slowly got stronger. I saw Stretch standing over my limp body, a bone right through my chest, a litte bit poking out my back. I was on the floor, right next to the coutch. Blood gathered around both the holes the bone made, slowly turning my black hoodie crimson, even staining the brothers carpet. 

With a flash, I saw the light of Stretches eyes return and his hand coming up to his jaw and bright orange tears formed in his sockets. He fell to his knees and scooped my dead form into his arms, crying into my hair and whispering how sorry he was. Suddenly, the door to my right swung open and I turned my head to see Blueberry standing there, stars in his eyes.

"BROTHER-!"

He suddenly cut off as he actually saw what was going on and rushed to my other side and knelt down too, demanding to know what had happened. Stretch told him with stuttering breath and Blueberry starting crying his own teal colored tears. He clung onto my body's left arm, the only upper bit that wasn't being held by the still sobbing Stretch, and shook it desperately, begging me to wake up and stop messing about. If I still had a soul it would have shattered.

Suddenly another skeleton was in the room, a black and gold one.

"hey, arseholes, i'm supposed to have the kid in my universe by now, what's taking s-"

He stopped talking when he saw the blue and orange pair hugging my bloody, lifeless corpse. He asked what happened, crimson tears rolling down his cheekbones. Stretch looked at him.

"it was me, red.... i'm sorry!"

The tall skeleton buried his face black into my wet mattered hair and Red took out his phone and put in on loudspeaker. 

"What is It? I'm kinda in the middle of a court case here!"

A familiar voice echoed around the room, a welcome change compared to the sounds of three crying skeletons. 

"i'm sorry, moon, but i have to tell ya, your sister is... dead. she died at the hands of stretch" 

Red suffled into the phone, glaring at Stretch, tears of blood dripping on his jacket. They all cared more about the humans they have only known for a week then they would admit.

"DAISY!!!!!"

Moona's pitched, mournful cry was enough, I pushed the CONTINUE button.

~o0o~

I sat up sharply and looked around. I was sitting on the Underswap brothers couch, Stretch standing in front on me, just like before he spoke. The only difference was that I could now see the yellow save point next to me. Stretch was staring at me, no doubt remembering that he had been crying over my dead body seconds ago.

"Ahhh.... don't tell Sans my real name? 

"ok, error, what the fuck-"

"Language, Papy!"

I did my best imitation of Blueberry, ticking Stretch off.

"not the time kid, you just came back from the motherfucking DEAD"

A new voice spoke for around the corner. 

"t-thats a G0od thi-In5"

Suddenly, I was snapped up by Error!Sanses strings. Welp, shit. Error wasted no time, diving back into his portal and closing it behind him, dragging me with him. We appeared in a tattered universe, but I recognized some of the landmarks. We were in Dreamtale. Standing in front of us, was a skeleton with a golden locket and a white jacket with black crosses, a black skeleton that looked like he crawled out of the tar pit off Hell and, in the tentacle clutches of the black skeleton, was a skeleton with black ink on his face and a broken paintbrush on his back, looking weak and defeated. 

Cross, Nightmare and Ink.

"hello, daisy, so nice of you to drop by, i hope you enjoyed the ride~"

"Shut the fuck up Nightmare and let Error!Sans and Ink go! (And stop calling me that)"

"cocky are we? you can't say much in YOUR position!"

I hissed at Cross and struggled in Error's grip, only to feel Nightmares slimy, black tentacles wrapping around my torso, ankles and wrists. With a cry of defiance, I struggled harder and called for help as the oozing black strings moved faster and started to cover my neck.

But nobody came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started crying at the end of that, dear god, I should write more sad things. Welp, we get to find out the special power of perseverance in the next chapter. And everyone's favorite ship comes in, FRESH X (take a fucking guess)!


	15. To Have A Strong Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error, Ink!Sans and Error!Sans have been captured by Cross!Sans and Nightmare!Sans and it's up to a select few to track them down, but can they fined them before its to late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK guys, I've been waiting to do this chapter for a while, so I hope u enjoy!

Moona's POV 

Two days after Mettaton's lawsuit and Papyrus hadn't left his boyfriends side, which ment I had another monster sleeping in my room, and on top of that, I haven't had a moment to myself since Sans teleported to get me to the court room. It was getting kinda ridiculous. So, for me, it was the ultimate relief when the monsters wanted to have a day in town.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Asriel asks me for the tenth time.

"Yes, I'm sure Azzy, you need to go have fun with the other monsters, get some time away from me." I assure him. 

"But I AWAYS have fun when you're around.." He whimpered.

"Nope, I'm not going, but you'd better, everyone is waiting for you." I say as I push him out the door.

"OK, see you later Moon." The goat monster sighs in defeat.

"See you later, Azzy." I say as I peck him on the cheek and close the door behind him.

I wave at the monsters as the drive away in my van, and the moment they're out of sight, I skip to my room to get my guitar, I hadn't had time to play since the monsters came to live with us, and I really miss it. 

As walk into my room, I see three skeletons standing at the foot of my bed. Dream!Sans, protecter of hopes and dreams, Fresh!Sans, a parasite, and Paperjam!Sans, Ink and Error's kid. 

"Hey Dream! Sup Fresh! Hi Paperjam! What are you guys doing here?" I ask the sanses.

"We need your help." Paperjam says, clearly incharge, "Both my parents and your sister have been kidnapped by Cross and Nightmare, so we need you to track your sisters soul to her location so we can save them."

I sigh as I face palm, yup, that seems like something that would happen to Error.

"OK, so what do you mean by 'track Error's soul'?" I quiz the God.

"Well," She starts, " Certain people can track another's soul, but this can only happen when people have a certain bond or relation. Twins are the strongest, followed by siblings, then soul mates, then friends, then pets, then parents. Now, is your soul as strong as your twins?"

"Ummm, ya." I respond.

"Great! You can defend yourself in the fight!"

"WHAT! NO!!" I gasp, "I CAN'T FIGHT! SURE I CAN FIGHT A HUMAN, NO SWEAT, BUT A SKELETON???!! WHAT IS THERE TO HIT??!!!! BESIDES, I CAN'T KILL! MY LV AND EXP WOULD GO UP!!! i just can't....."

"Heh, I thought you'd say that, which means my theory is correct. You always persevere to do the right thing, and to protect all monsters, no matter how cruel they are. And you have a powerful soul, whitch means you CAN fight, but not like a human, like a monster.  
You see, because of your trait, you can use weak monster magic. The type of magic you use comes from the two kinds of monsters that you relate to the most too.  
It's rare to have a soul like yours, 8/9999 humans in every trait have a power.  
Each trate has their own power, I'll say them in order of the rareity of the trait.  
Determination can 'continue', which means they can come back from the dead.  
Kindness and heal anything but broken bones and missing limbs.  
Perseverance can use weak monster magic, that can only do one damage.  
Patience can see others souls and trates. Justice can manipulate the butterfly effect, which means they can change people's thoughts, feelings, and emotions for a short amount of time.  
Bravery can summon a shield and  
Ingenuity can become invisible to the enemy for a short amount of time." Papjam explains.

I just stare at the skeleton opened mouthed as I take in all of the information.

"Well, come on, give it a try! Then we can go to the Anti-Void, join up with the other search team and go find our familys!" Paperjam prompts. 

I give a shaky sigh in response, and hold my hand out, palm up, and focus on my soul. A tingling feeling expolds all over my hand. And when I look at it, a purple ball of fire is sitting in my palm. I stare at it opened mouthed. OK, wow.

"Great!" Dream incorages, "Now try your other magic!"

I drop my hand to my side and focus on my soul again. A ring of bones suddenly in circles me. Some are white, some are purple. 

"Nice!" Dream comments again, "Purple instead of blue, nice touch."

"Woptey, fiddley, doo! The human can do magic! Can we go now?" A new voice says.

Pj turns to Fresh, reatchs up and puts his hand on the other skeletons shoulder, causing both of them to blush. 

Yes!!! Another OTP that's real!!

"Yes, Mr. Fresh, we're done here, we can go. And thank you again for doing this." Paperjam blushes.

"It's no prob, Jammy.." Fresh mumbles as he looks at his feet.

Pj takes his hand off the other skeletons shoulder and nods. 

With a wave of his hand, a portal appears in my wall and we all jump through.

We land in the Anti-Void, just as Paperjam promised, but we aren't the only ones here. Standing in the center of a small crowd was Classic Sans. The crowd was made up of Stretch, Blueberry, Red and Hip Hop, some of the best trackers and fighters out of all the AU's.

All of the skeletons smile and gasp as they look at us. 

"Hey everyone!! I'm here to help!!" I say as I trot over to the larger group and stand next to Hip Hop. Two of my monster companions follow my lead, while Paperjam goes up to Classic.

"Hey, Kiddo." Sans greets Pj.

"Hey, Sans." The God replys, "I got Moona so she can track down Error's soul and I told her about her magic, so if she needs to, she can defend herself."

"OK, great thinking, Kid. Welp, let's get going, Moona, your time to shine." Sans says, turning to look at me. 

All the other skeletons do the same.

I suddenly relise how much pressure is on me.  
I gulp, close my eyes, and focus on my soul. 

Look deeper and deeper into it until I feel a tug. Error's soul calling to me. An image flashs in my head. Cross and Nightmare standing in the remains of Dreamtale.

I open my eyes and tell the skeletons where to go, and in a second, we're all teleported to the ruined AU, Nightmare and Cross staring at us, bewildered. All of us stood in a straight line in front of the two kidnappers, and spoke at the same time.

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME."

And with that, we attacked.

Paperjam, Fresh, Sans and Dream went for Cross and Stretch, Blueberry, Red and Hip Hop went for Nightmare. And I snuck behind Nightmare and tried to loosen his tentacles and free Ink, Error!Sans and Error!Human. 

I summoned fire balls and tried to burn the tentacle that was holding Ink off, but at the very moment, Red desided to kick Nightmare in the face, making him fall over and squash me.  
Thanks, Red, big help.

Nightmare stood up, turned around, and looked down at me.

"So YOU'RE the other human that their trying to protect, too bad your not determined, or else you would be so much more than you sisters little tracker" The shady Sans grinned down at me and he put his foot on my chest.

"Go to HELL." I spit at him, struggling against his foot and throwing fire balls at his soul.

Nightmare just looks down a laughs at me. 

"Good bye, little human." He purrs to me. 

We, shit, thanks Red.

But before Nightmare can attack, he's tackled by a flurry of orange. Stretch?

As the black Sans hits the ground, his tentacles loosen and the two skeletons and one human roll out of his grasp. I dash over to help them to their feet and through the portal, before I turn back to the fight, to see that it's over. 

Nightmare and Cross had been tied together by steal centered ropes and thrown at Dreams feet while Sans gave him instructions to take them to some kind of prison, the void with Gaster I think. From there all of the skeletons teleported home, while Error made I went through the, still opened portals. 

When we arrive home ,Error goes to her room to sleep, even though it's only 8:39 pm, while I go to my room and pick up my guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do ya guys think of the whole soul thing?? 0.o
> 
> And fun fact: I can play guitar in real life! So, I actually have a talent that I don't have to make Moona better at!


	16. Howdy Dad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins dad shows up and Error finally gets that well deserved holiday in Underfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE DELAY! I took the week off writing and then writers block set in, and let's not go to my other 3 fic's I had to update! Welp, let's do this! *starts playing I'm the bad guy instrumental*

Error's POV Finally, some peace and quiet, I sunk into my pillow, glad to be by myself. It was the day after I had been rescued from Nightmare and Cross and things have been stressful. After I slunk into my room yesterday, determined to get some sleep, being kidnapped takes a lot outta ya, Sans had been waiting in there. He looked grave, leaning on my wall. He had told me that the dark duo had escaped the Star Sanses and we're on the loose again. I had thanked him and slid under the covers, since then I had been bombarded with questions from concerned monsters. The mob had finally left me to sleep.

I was about to close my eyes and drift off, when I heard my door creak open. Turning over so that I was on my side, I glared at my intruders. It was Sans and Toriel, standing side by side, staring at me with gentle eyes.

"Howdy Mom, Howdy Sans."

Toriel smiled a soft smile and gently pushed Sans forward. The short skeleton stumbled a little before turning to glare at Toriel. The boss monster just make a shooing gesture and Sans turned towards me, his nervous eye lights seeming brighter in the dim room.

"h-hey kiddo. Um... there's someone at the door asking fr you, says he's your dad. he actually said a whole bunch of other things too, but tht was aimed at us."

"Urrrrgh.... can't Moon do it?!"

"Sorry, my child, your sister is in town with Papyrus and Alphys."

Groaning, I hauled myself up and out of bed. I stalked into the living room, not bothering to change out of my red hoodie and grey men's sweat pants, and pushed my way through the thong of monsters. Standing in the doorway of the sliding glass doorway, rough sun beat hands crossed over his black t shirt, was my father.

So, he finally shows up after 5 or six years.

That arsehole hadn't changed a bit. His cropped black hair needed a wash, his jean scuffed. I think his eyes might have lit up when he saw me, but I wouldn't know since he still wore dark sunglasses.

"Howdy, Dean."

"Don't call me that, D-"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! _Dad_ , for starters, I stopped calling myself that years ago, I go by Error now. Secondly, my friend Sans-" I pointed at the skeleton for effect. "Told me that you were bad mouthing monsters, and since you decided to show _your_ ugly mug here again, treat _my_ friends, and some of them, _family_ , with respect. Finally, I will call you Dean as much as I want, because I have a new mom and dad. If you dare try and correct me in any of these matters, I will have Sans blast you to _dust_."

My father blinked in surprise at my outburst, but that was understandable. Last time he had seen me, I was a shy little ten year old who didn't know the meaning of 'edgy'. Now, I was a mustard drinking 15 year old edge lord, sorry, Dad, but ya missed the memo. Darting away from the slightly confused man into the monster crowd and grabbed the arms of 4 monsters. Pulling them out of the crowd, and accidentally through Nabsablook, I stepped back to my dad, who was now a little shorter than me. Ha.

"Dean, I would like you to meet Ex Queen Toriel , my adoptive mother, Ex King Asgore, adopted _father_ , better than you btw, Burger Pants, my boyfriend, and Ex Prince Asriel Dreemurr, Moona's boyfriend and former **God of Hyperdeath**. Now that my new family has been introduced, tell me why the fuck you are here."

"Well, your not legal adults, so I've come to be your guardian, since these _monsters_ are _hardly_ fit."

Groaning and muttering, picked up my phone and punched in Moona's number.

"Howdy Moon, dad's at the door, he wants us for political reasons, says he wants to be no our 'guardian'.... That's your thing, not mine, see ya in a couple of weeks!"

Ending the call, I put another phone number.

"Howdy Red! Can I stay for those two weeks?...... I'm fine...... Thanks, I'll get Sans to drop me off.....See ya soon!"

Placing my phone back in my hoodie pocket, I went to go change and pack my bags, ignoring the monsters asking me questions and the angry man in the doorway. I really need a holiday, between all the shit that's been happening. Who knows, maybe while I'm in Underfell....

I'll find some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Cliffhangers!


	17. You Need Me I Don't Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monna and Error's Father comes for legle resons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so Moona and Error's Dad is based off our one, no changes to his personality made! 
> 
> Oh, so keys for this chapter, M- is Moona, E- is Error and B- is for both. 
> 
> Also, chapter title is the name of one of my fav songs by Ed Sheeran.

Moona POV

“You have to be kidding me!” I yell at my sister over the phone, but she’s already hung up.

“Who was THAT?!” Undyne bellows at me, Alphys peering over her shoulder.

“Error,” I groan, “She said that my sorry-excuse for a father has shown up for the first time in years for legal reasons and she’s bailed out and left me to deal with it, again.”

I sigh as select a new number on my phone and start to text.

*Hey Snas, can you come and pick us up? I got the things we need 4 the campaign

*sure thing kiddo, but you have some explaining to do

*I know.. Thanks Sans.

“No problem kiddo.” Sans says from behind me, making making me jump and my scaled companions giggle.

“Did you seriously have to do that?” I scowl at the short skeleton.

“Yup.” He grins before teleporting all four of us to our living room where my “father” is standing, scowling at the gathered monsters. 

“Hello Dean.” I sneer at him.

“Oh, come on darling, don’t be like that, what happened to calling me Dad?” He asks me.

Oh, I’m so glad I made a list for this exact moment.

"Where do I begin!" I say, voice thick with sarcasm, "My Mother left you when we were two, you begged her to come back so he could be part of our family, only to cheat on her with every woman within a ten mile radius. When we moved away with her on our fifth birth day, you hid almost everything of hers that was worth some value and sold it. We barley heard from you for four years, then you show up at our birthday party asking if we could spend weekends at your place. When we went over, all you did was sleep and smoke, you didn't even talk to us, and if you did, it was only to yell at us for braking one of your 'family rules'."

"Thankfully, after two years of that, you gave up completely and went back to sleeping with every woman in sight. And, now again, after not hearing from you in five years, you show up, for reasons you have yet to explain. That is why you are no father to me, every member of my family lives right here, seven of them with human family name titles, hopefully to be eight soon."

Dean looked to me, absolutely stunned, before speaking.

"Seven?" He crokes, "Da- Error only told me of four."

"Which four?" I ask him. 

"Three goats and a cat." He sniffs.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath to snuffle my anger of his distaste, before continuing.

"Well, she missed our Uncles Sans and Papyrus." I grin.

Sans, who's standing next to me glaring at Dean, hacks a little on the ketchup he'd been drinking, while Papyrus gasps with shock and excitement.

"REALLY, HUMAN, YOU CONSIDER ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS FAMILY!!"

I smile at the tall skeleton a few feet away.

"Of corse Papyrus! I consider everyone here, except Dean, family! But only seven of you have ties to me with titles. Error is my sister, and she's dating BP, so that gives him a label. Asgore and Toriel are my parents, and Sans is dating Tori, and your Sans's brother, so that gives you all human family labels. Then I'm dating Asriel, so that gives him a title, and the though the rest if you don't have human names for it your all still part if my family." I say happliy.

"Wow, geez kid, how much more can ya give us?" Sans mumbles to his feet.

I just smile happily at him before turning back to Dean.

"Now," I tell him coldly, "Tell me why did you decide to show your ugly face around here."

Our "father's" previous look of shock twists into a hideous smirk.

"Well." He starts, "Since your mother is dead, and you're not legal adults yet, you need a legal guardian, that's NOT a monster-slave." 

He eyes Asgore and Toriel with disgust before continuing. 

"Now, tell me about you and Error, it's been years and I've forgotten everything about you two." He demands bluntly.

I can feel the rage boiling in my veins again, but I smother it. Now's not the time.

"OK, fine." I sigh, "I'm a reading addict, I play guitar, my boyfriend is a goat monster and my favorite book series is Warrior Cats. Error is a edge lord, drinks mustard, a true gamer, thinks skeletons are attractive, but her boyfriend is a cat monster." I list.

"Oh, and we've learning duets, do you want to hear one?" I ask him sweetly.

"Hmh, why not, if you can get Error here." Dean grunts.

I pull out my phone and start texting.

*Hey Error, it's time to take control 

*HELL YES, ILL B THERE IN A MIN! RED'LL TELEPORT ME!!!! 

I smile as hit the power button on my phone, before turning to Dean.

"Would you like to sit on the couch?" I ask him with a voice like honey.

"It's about time." He complains as plops onto the couch.

The monsters gather in the kitchen, ready to watch.

Suddenly a small pop fulls the room, and Error is standing next to me, a grin plastered on her face.

"How did yo-" Dean starts to ask before I cut him of my talking to Error.

"Ya ready?" I ask her. 

"Yup." She nods in response.

I take a deep breath and start to sing high, knowing that Error would soon join me, singing low.

Control:

M- They send me away, to find them a fortune, a chest fulled with diamonds and gold. The house was awake with shadows and monsters, the hallways they echoed and goan. I sat alone in bed till the morning, crying they're coming for me. I couldn't hold these secrets in side me, my minds like a deadly disease.  
I'm bigger than my body.

E- I'm colder than is home, I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones.

M- And all the kids cried out, please stop you're scaring me.

E- I can't help this awful energy.

B- Good damn right, you should be scared of me.   
Who is in control?

M- I paced around for hours on empty, I jumped at the slightest if sounds. I couldn't stand the person inside me, I turn all the mirrors around.  
I'm bigger than my body.

E- I'm colder than this home, I'm meaner than my demons, I'm bigger than these bones. 

M- And all the kids cried out, please stop you're scaring me.

E- I can't help this awful energy.

B- God damn right, you should be scared of me. Who is in control?

E- I'm well eqanted with villains that live in my bed.   
They beg me to write them so they never die when I'm dead.  
I've grown fimmilar with villains that live in my head.   
They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead.

M- I'm bigger than my body.

E- I'm colder than this home, I'm meaner then my demons, I'm bigger then these bones.

M- and all the kids cried out, please stop your scaring me.

E- I can't help this awful energy.

B- God damn right, you should be scared of me, who is in control?  
And all the kids cried out, please stop your scaring me.   
I can't help this awful energy.  
God damn right, you should be scared of me.  
Who is in control?

 

As we get father and father into the song, I feel all the anger, hate and sadness from over the years build up, until it's the only thing I can feel. Then, as we get to the last verse, I explode. Two balls of violet flame dance and cackle in my palms and purple-tipped bones form a meter high wall between me and my birth father. As we sing the final note, the flames get brighter and brighter, till violet light fills the room, and my magic departs.

I glance around the room, heaving great gulps of air, drinking in everyone's faces. Both the monsters and Dean share the same look of shock as they stare between Error and I, while Error herself is swapping between looking pleased with herself and glancing at me in wonder and shock. 

I turn to talk to Dean.

"Well, I'm not going to say I'm glad you came, but we don't need you took look after us, we have Tori ,Asgore , and the rest of our family to do that, and we can look after our selves. Now, would you like me to walk you to your car?" I say, the sugar-sweet voice returning. 

Now that he'd recovered from the shock, our "father" looked scared shitless.

"Um, no, I'm good." He mumbled as scurried out the door, climbed into his car, and drove away, hopefully to never be seen again.

I turn to the monsters assembled in the kitchen.

"Anyone want tea? I'll make it! " I ask them.

They all nod yes and go sit in the living room to discuss what they had just witnessed.

As I flick the jug on boil, I feel my phone buzz in my pocket, so I fish it out, and look at the new text.  
It was from Error.

*welp, that was fun! Red says hi! Also, why the FUCK can u use magic??!!!

*Ask Red, he'll explain.

*whateves. Did I tell ya I could come back from the dead? The ashtray killed meh, but I lived

*wtf? OK Stretch and I need to talk about that! Is honeymustard still stable?

*YUP! Thank God! 

I smile at the texts, just like her to run back to Underfell first chance she gets. She'll have fun there, she belongs in a kill or be killed world after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheh.
> 
> OK, so everything that Moona and Error's Dad did, ours did. So, yeah, we have reasons why we don't won't him to come back.
> 
> Also, the eighth member of the family is Frisky! -_- 
> 
> Oh, and please look at the original Control on YouTube! It's by Halsey!


	18. About time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UNDERFELL!UNDERFELL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! THIS FIC IS A LOST CAUSE! BUT IM STILL GOING! AND I HAVE TO HAVE SURGERY ON MY FACE!

 Error POV

I leaned up against the wall of the Underfell brothers house, panting and excited. After Moona had called me back to our universe, Red and I had set off through Snowdin with my suitcase, full of my edgyest clothing and most threatening items, weaving through the shadows in a attempt to stay out of the eye of the villagers. When I had asked Red why we did this instead of teleporting, he said that Boss didn't like him teleporting into the house, and you needed his brothers approval before he could let the townsfolk see me. 

It's a good thing I could come back from the dead. 

I glanced at Red, who was leaning on a tree and he nodded, swiftly leading me around to the front of the house. I had my black hood up over my face and my wheeling case off the ground, so I doubt anyone saw what I was. Once we were inside, Red slammed the door and locked it, breathing heavy. 

"SANS? IS THAT YOU AND YOUR FRIEND?"

"yeah boss! we're in the lounge!"

A tall and frightening skeleton, clad in black amour, thundered down from his bedroom. He looked completely and utterly menacing... And kinda hot. He stopped short when he saw what I was, pulling a look of mild irritation and disgust.

"A HUMAN? REALLY SANS?! YOU MUST KNOW BY NOW THAT I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOUR 'FRIEND'"

Ha Ha OK nope! I stepped forward from where Red has been hiding me behind his arm and stood up to the Great and Terrible Papyrus. Wow, he's taller than I thought.

"Excuse me Papyrus, the terrible and great, I would like to challenge you for the right to stay here. If I win, I get to stay here for two weeks and get treated like Sans, minus the beatings and punishments, and I can wander around the Underground after hours as I please, I can assure you I can fend for myself. If you win, I get captured and taken to Asgore, no fighting on my part."

Papyrus rubbed his jaw and thought for a moment while Sans was horror stricken behind me. The tall and scary Papyrus looked down and me, studying my brave stance, black and red clothing and my unbreakable willpower and determination. Finally, after a long moment, he nodded. 

"VERY WELL, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT AND TERRRIBLE PAPAYRUS,  _WILL_ BATTLE YOU! WE WILL MEET BY THE RIVER IN TEN MINUTES! I WILL GATHER UP A CROWD TO WATCH YOU INEVEITABLE DEFEAT! NYA HA HA HA!"

As Papyrus strode out the door, Red turned to me, sockets dark. His hands and almost always permanent smile were twitching. Sweat was cascading down his skull and he opened his jaw to speak. 

**"** **w h a t  t h e  h e l l  k i d ? "**

I just smiled at him, taking his had reassuringly.

"Relax, Red, I know what I'm doing! I can come back from the fucking dead, remember?"

The shorter skeleton visibly relaxed and sighed. His crimson eyelights slowly flickered on, like a dead bulb coming to life. He scratched the back of his vertabre and looked me in the eye. 

"yeah, I know kiddo. but when you get back from fighting the boss, we need to have a serious talk with my boyfriend about what happened."

"Yes daddddddd"

I groaned as I opened the door, letting the cold air blow in. Shivering a little, I stepped outside into the cold snow, going to the Papyrus battle field. I was ready. 

~o0o~

Quite the crowd had gathered to watch the human and the Captain fight. Taking a breif glance around, I saw Undyne and Alphys holding hands, The Royal Guard Dogs, lined up and eager, howling, growling and snapping. I saw Toriel standing at the edge of the crowd, black hood and clock covering her, but I think I saw tears dripping from her muzzle, along with a crazed smile. Finally, I spied Red, looking utterly and misrible, hood up and mumbling into his phone, Stretch probly on the other rend of the line. 

Papyruses tall shadow cast over me as he took a step forward, his metal boot making a soft clanking sound. He sized me up before my red soul was ripped out of my body. The fight had begun.

I decided to give my stats a quick check before I did anything, for I had the first move. It wasn't looking good. 

**~~Daisy~~  Error**

**HP: 20**

**ATK: 30**

**DF: 25**

**LV: 0**

**EXP: 0**

**WEAPON:** **Sharpen** **d** **Pencil**

**ARMOUR: Small Sketchbook**

**An artistic peace of trash, determined to get information for her Fan Fiction.**

I decided to check Papyruses stats before he attacked me or I spared him. I needed to know what I was dealing with here! I hoped it wasn't too bad... 

**~~UNDERFELL~~ PAPYRUS**

**HP: 150**

**ATK: 63**

**DF: 87**

**LV: 25**

**EXP: 9**

**WEAPON: Magic Bone Attacks**

**ARMOUR: Metal Battle Body**

**Determined to capture the human. Captain of the Royal Guard and has the third highest LV in the Underground**

ahahahahahahahahahahhaha! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shit. 

Papyrus sighed, gleeful that he could finally attack. He started his graceful dance of death, throwing red and white bones at me, gripping my soul and turning it blue. I jumped for all I was worth, because, quite frankly, in the game I SUCKED at Papyruses fight. 

Fell threw some sharpened bones at me and leapt out of the way, rolling on in the snow. But I wasn't fast enough. He managed to clip my arm, taking down half my HP with a nasty cut. 

My breathing got faster and I attempted to spare Papyrus, begging as I went. 

"Papyrus, please! I don't wanna hurt you!"

Papyrus took no notice, pulling bones up from the ground and making me jump impossible hights. I tried to keep on sparing, I didn't want to hurt him, I was determined to spare. Papyrus, on the other hand, was quite the opposite.

He launched his bones as we continued to play our deadly game for the roaring crowd. I had already lost my left arm and my flesh was in tatters, crimson blood and tears running down my body, the coppery liquid bubbling out of my lips. I wasn't about to give up though, I dodged his now almost always predictable attacks, my soul burning bright as I clung to my 3 HP. 

One more hit and I was gone. 

But Papyrus was wearing down, crimson sweat beaded on his skull. He was getting slower, tiring down, becoming exhausted.

Just a bit more!

"Just agree to my conditions Papyrus, and let's call it a d-draw!"

The terrifying skeleton bent over and put his hands on his knees, panting. He contemplated my proposal for a second before nodding. He was truly beaten. 

"A-AGREED HUMAN! I, T-THE GREAT AND TER-RRIFYING PAPYRUS OPTS TO SPARE YOU! I, AH, AGREE TO YOUR TERMS, A-AND YOU MAY STAY! WE MUST HAVE A REMATCH SOMETIME!"

"Thank fuck!"

I hissed as I fell to my knees in agony and exhaustion. Red ran to my side and scooped me up in his arms beforehand teleporting to his house. We didn't want any of the spectators having a go at me why I was so weak. 

Red started pumping green and red healing magic into me as I bled all over what felt like a messy bed, but I have no idea because I was on the brink of consciousness. I sighed and coughed up a bit more blood as I felt the agony retreating. Snuggling deeper into my spot in Reds lap, I looked up at him with dreary eye. 

"As soon as you recover, we need to talk to Honey, ok sweetheart?"

"m'kay"

I mumbled sleepily into the softness. Finally... it's about time I got some sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Fell Papyrus too much ;3. So, about the face thing... yeah. I might have skin cancer. If I die I want you all at my funeral! Um, then I need to get my first cavitie filled in. And my tablet broke. And I can get a laptop for Christmas. AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH END OF YEAR SHIT! LIKE THE FUCKING DANCE! I DON'T EVEN WANNA WEAR A DRESS! ok, so... late updates? Have a good one!


	19. I can SPEEL!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Error is in Underfell having the time of her life, Moona is alone to face one of her biggest enemys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came late guys, I've been really busy with end of year stuff, but-TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS!! 
> 
> So that means live stream on you tube, where Error will be writing the next chapter of D.A.B! And whoever is bothered to show up can help supply Error and I with ideas and things for that chapter.

Moona's POV 

I stare out one of the large windows of my french doors, watching as the rain falls, splattering on the windows and the grass, while finishing absent mindedly brushing my hair, lost deep in thought with that nagging feeling that I need to do something at the back of my brain. The sky is streaked with deep purple, dark crimson and inky black, their colours muted by the dark grey clouds and thick rain. Far over the hills and in the horizon, the sun's forehead peaks over the ruling mountains, it's light fading from the sky as it gets ready to sleep and let a crescent moon rule the sky for the night. 

I pull the brush through my hair one last time before grabbing a curtain from each end of the french doors and pulling, stealing my view of the outside world for the night. I turn and place the brush on my dresser, fingers grazing over a sheet of paper. Glancing down, I read the text on the paper, every word resurfacing what was nagging the back of my mind.

It was the peace of paper that had the words that I need to learn for the Monster Freedom fundraiser.

About a month after the monsters were released from the Underground, a band of people set up the Monster Freedom Association to try and fundraise and start rally's about freeing the monsters from inslavement and making them proper citizens. Lately they had been asking people to learn how to spell some words, then come to there meeting house to be tested on them, and if they all got a good majority of the words right, a group of elderly rich (like, really rich) people would sponcer them. When I, of course, found out about this, I agree straight away, only realising after that it was spelling, but like HELL I was gonna let that stop me.

Ya see, I'm terrible at spelling. Really REALLY bad. Like it-took-me-six-years-for-me-to-learn-how-spell-like-bad. 

I grabbed the peace of paper, my old Snoopy note book and a pencil and rubber that just happened to be sitting there, walked over to my small desk that was home to my shiny black laptop, sat down in my plush office chair, and started reading over the words, my heart sinking with every one.

Absolutely   
Congratulations   
Ephany   
Genetics   
Incorporated   
Kin   
Monarchy   
Opportunities   
Question   
Statistics   
Update   
Watching   
X-ray   
Zucchini 

I let out a long groan as I read over then again and again. Five out of twelve I could already spell, so that was good, but the others.... Ugh. Why did the good speller in the family have to be away, visiting a alternate universe, probably talking with edgy skeletons.

With an over exaggerated groan/sigh, I let my head faster on the desk with a small thump, atlest, small to my ears. 

"My child, are you okay?" Toriel asks over the fat drops of rain landing noisily on the roof as she pokes her head around the door frame.

"I'm fine Mom, just trying to learn these spelling words for the Monster Freedom spelling thing." I respond, my voice muffled my the desk. 

"Then why did you plonk your head on the table?" She asks. These goats and their highly evolved hearing.

"I'm terrible at spelling and I'm probably having trouble learning the ones here that I don't know. If I muck up, the Monster Freedom Association might not have enough correct spelling to get the sponcers." I tell her.

"May I help you then?" She offers.

"Really?" I question her, lifting my head of the table to look at her.

"If corse!" Mom smiles as she comes and kneels next to my desk, "I have always wanted to be a teacher anyway! What's the first word?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, try and remember it like ab-so-lute-ly, break it down into separate words. What's the next one?" Tori tells me. 

"Congratulations." 

"OK, look at the word and try and brake it into different words." She say to me. 

"Con-grat-ula-tions." 

"Good! Now with out looking, how do you spell it?" Toriel prases me. 

"C o n g r a t u l a t i o n s." I spell out.

"Fantastic! Now the next...."

 

~¤~

A day later I'm heading to the Monster Freedom Association's home building, words playing over in my head and sweat dripping of my hands. 

Mom was a fantastic teacher, it was a real shame that she couldn't open a school, but even so, I was still nervous, worst case scenarios playing in my head like a broken record.

As I approached the door to the large, bland home building of the Monster Freedom Association, I took a deep, shakey, breath, before pushing the door open.

When I stepped inside, I couldn't help but gasp. There were, hundreds of people in here, all milling around, talking to each other, eather standing up, or sitting at one of the many desks. I weave my way through the thick crowd to one of the empty seats, pencil in hand, still staring at the crowd.

"It's amazing, isn't it? " I voice says next time to me, startling me. 

The seat next me, that had been empty before, now was sitting a girl who looked around my age in a neon orange t-shirt with a red heart on it and denom shorts. She had chocolate skin, dark, frizzy, brown hair and stunning green eyes.

"Ya, it is." I agree, "All of these people coming hear to support the monsters."

"Names Emily." She introduces herself as. 

"Moona." I tell her.

"Nice to meet you Moona!" She smiles, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I say. 

"Have you ever meet a monster?" She asks.

"Yup!" I respond, "My sister and I actually live with some, we got 'ownership' over them so we could protect them from humanity. Most of the ones from the game live with us."

"No way?! " She gasps.

"Do you want proof?" I ask her. 

She nods her head in excitement.

I turn on my phone, send a text the turn it off. As so as I put my phone down, a short skeleton in a dark blue hoodie appears next to me. 

"Ya happy now, kiddo?" He asks me. 

"Yup, thanks Sans." I thank him.

"no problem." He says before teleporting away.

I turn to grin at Emily.

"... OMG THAT WAS SANS!" She sqeels. 

I just nod my head before turning to look at the front were as microphone has been set up and a tall, bearded man was standing, clearing his throat. He sleeps up to the microphone to speak.

"Hello everybody, thank you for coming to this Monster Freedom spelling sponcer gainer. Now when I say go, you will have three minutes to write down all twelve words, getting as many right as you can. When I say time, put down your pencil and someone will come and mark your words, we will let know if we got the sponcers some time this week. OK? GO! "

And in a mad scratching of pencils, we had begun.

~¤~

"TIME! "

The pencils stop and the dull hum of chatter started up again as the markers came around. The one that marked my test was a plump woman in a comfortable looking t-shirt and some track pants. 

"There you go dearie, you did very well." She says as we walks away.

I call out my thanks to her and look at my paper.

Absolutely   
Congratulations   
Ephany   
Genetics   
Incorpporated*  
Kin   
Monarchy   
Opportunities   
Question   
Statistics   
Update   
Watching   
X-ray   
Zuchine*

Ten out of twelve isn't bad I think as I smile at my paper.

I hope that they get the sponcers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is kind short. And boring.
> 
> I'm saying now, the Monster Freedom Association dose play a part in the story, but way later on. The only reason I introduced them in this chapter was because I wanted bring out Moona's personality a bit more. 
> 
> I'm terrible at spelling in real life too. I spelled the word spell wrong once. I spelled it speel. It will forever remain a mystery for how I got average in spelling.
> 
> Y'all have no idea how awkward it is to write Mom for this fic, coz where we live, you say Mum not Mom.


	20. This Again? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error wakes up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy! I'm back with a new plot chapter!

Error POV

 

Pain. Thats all I can feel. Raw and burning, flooding my bones and nerves, shaking me to my core. I want to scream, I want to shout, I want to let out all of my agony into one sreetch and call for help, cry into the darkness 'Mommy! Daddy! Someone, please help!'...

 

But nobody came.

 

All I could do was float in darkness, waiting for something to happen. Was I sitting on the brink of life and death? I can't be dead, or else I would have the option to rest and go back, or maybe I am dead and I can't to shit because I'm in another timeline, where a Frisk is an anomally, running through he Underground, causing  mayhem. Kinda like when I play Undertale, undtil I get board and reset, flinging Frisk back to square one, ripping them from their friends and their 'happy ending'.

 

I'm a lot like Flowey, arn't I? Resetting the virtural timeline, killing and sparing, all out of curiosity. Hoping that something would changing if I did this or that, just for my own ammusment.

 

Boy, aren't I sick?

 

As I pondered this, the searing pain in my body started to fade, and I heard a voice calling to me. A gruff, deep voice that I knew oh so well, one that I could almost replicate. Straining my ears, I tried to follow the voice.

 

"error! error! dear asgore, wake up, kid, you don't want to be spending your week or two in underfell in a coma, do ya? come on kid, I know you can hear me, thats it..."

 

Suddenly, I shot up strait, blinded by sudden light, heaving for breath and looking around franticly. I saw that I was on a dirty matress on the floor, clothes and trash littered around it, the distint smell of mustard, sweat and fear lingered in the air. Sitting on the floor to my lef side, was Red, a mustard bottle in one hand a bag of chisps in the other.

 

"R-red? What happened?"

 

"Fighting my brother happened, sweetheart, your lucky you didn't die. You've been passed out for about a dayand a half and It's about five in the morning. Sorry that you won't get more time to recover, sweetheart, but Boss won't let you have the time recouperating than you need, we're both getting kinda sick of fighting off power hungry monsters."

 

I nodded and slid myself off the matress, leaning on the skeleton as I stood up. Looking down, I saw I was in my black tank top and black sweat pants. Looks like Red got me out of my hoodie and t-shirt. I saw that most of my injuries on my arms gone away, but my gaze fell to a halt as I looked at my left arm. The one that Papyrus had blown clean off.

 

It was back, the bone white skin pulsing with raw magic. There were patches of skin missing in places, almost all of it gone from around  shoulder joint and the back of my fore arm running down to my elbow. Where the skin was missing, red ectoplasmic flesh held my arm together. I could see my veins and bone underneath it, the flesh along my fatal arteries looking extra tough, seeing the ectoplasm in small patches all over my body, now that I knew what to look for.

 

Red stuttered a bit as I dug around in my suitcase, whitch had been put at the end of the matress, for a hoodie. He apologised that he couldn't revive my whole arm, as he could only repair what had been still in exsistance down on the battlefeild, and that Underfell wasn't much of a place of healing, and he was one of the worst out there. His little brother and Toriel we're the best in the Underground, but Papyrus refused to help and it was too risky going to Toriel, so I got the worst healer in the Underground, Sans the skeleton.

 

Finally finding my red hoodie with a black Springtrap shillouette on the front, with what appeared to be a pair of red tattered looking rabbit with wires and seams falling out of it attatched to the hood, I slipped I over my head and pulled the hood up. There, now I looked kinda like a monster with the animatronic ears, hopefully enough to fool Undyne or even Asgore. God, I'm so glad I decided to buy the hoodie with the Springtrap ears rather than a Frisk jumper.

 

I heard Red whistle in approval as I turned around to face him, when suddenly the door banged open reveiling Edge... in a tank top and his leather pants. His gaze (under)fell on me, standing in the middle on the room with a hoodie on. Fuck, why did he have to wear a tank top and, more importantly, why am I more attrcted to skeletons than I am to humans. Turning to his older brother, Fell hummed in approval.

 

"GOOD WORK, SANS, YOU FINALLY GOT THAT HUMAN AWAKE!"

 

Fell roughly pet Red on his skull, the shorter leaning into the rough affection, purring. Taking his gloved hand away, Red whining at the loss, he set his stern gaze back on me. I retuned it, not fliching or wavering.

 

" NOW, I WANT YOU BOTH DOWNSTAIRS IN APPROX 2 MINUITES, OUT THE DOOR IN 7 AND AT YOUR STATIONS, SANS, BY 7 AND A HALF MINUTEs, HUMAN, BY FIFTEEN. SANS, YOU HAVE THE WATERFALL AND SNOWDIN POSTS, HUMAN, YOU HAVE THE HOTLAND ONES. START IN THE ONE THE ONE AT L2  AND SWAP TO THE STATION CLOSER TO WATERFALL AT HALF PAST 12, TAKE THE BOAT TO HOTLAND. OH, AND IF YOU FAIL THESE ORDERS, THERE WILL BE A PUNISHMENT, ALRIGHT, SANS, HUMAN."

 

With one last threatening glare, Papyrus turned flamboyantly and strode out the door, slamming it shut and leaving us peices of trash to scramble around to get ready. I quickly found my red and black sneakers and Red shrugged on his jacket before we both raced down the stairs. Once down, we saw two half full bowls of cereral, whitch we inhailed. Racing out the door, we want our seprate ways, Red towards the Ruins and I shot off towards the river port.

 

Arriving at the port, I saw the River Person on their pine boat, their black cloak still in the breeze, red dust fallen from the crystals in waterfall covering his body, making it shimmer. Approching slowly, I asked to go to Hotland. They stared at me blankly, before singing.

 

"Tra la la, then we're off."

 

Climbing aboard the boat, I sat down in the back, feeling the river glide beneath me as we set off. I gazed at the black walls as we sailed by, red, yellow and white crystals decorating the walls and roof, causing the water to shimmer with various colours. Even in Underfell, the river and Waterfall were stunning, the low light and contrasting colours really doing the areas justice, and this red and black world was no exception.

 

"Tra la la. Humans. Monsters... Flowers."

 

The shimmering beauty came to sudden halt as we stopped outside the hotland dock. The River Person did their trademark farewell when I stumbled off the boat and wandered up the stairs to the start of Hotland. Huffing from my short chimb and the heat, I looked around the oh so fammiliar but oh so diffrent terrain. The rock was a deep blood crimson instead of it's normal, red-orange colour, a dark shadow being cast over said rock from the threatening steel labrotory to my right. I started to walk foward, only to come to a sudden halt. Fucking Undyne.

 

Right in the gap to the elevators, R1 and R2 stood motionless, blocking off direct transportation to my new station. I wish I had Papyruses number, so I could get him to remove these fuckers, but I don't, so I have go through Alphys Lab. Despite wanting to talk to the biosaur and her four armed creation for my FanFiction, I was suddenly shy and terrified at the thought of meeting two, possibly ruthless, killers by myself, just to get to some shitty job I kinda wanna do because, hey, the full Underfell experience and shit.

 

Musering up every once of determination and bravery I have, I strode up to the sliding door and knocked. I almost had a heart attack when the door slid open almost immeiately, reveiling not Alphys like I expected, but the killer robot himself. Now, I didn't know too much about this particular verson of Mettaton, I could only make assumptions, so I was dealing with uncharted territory here. Taking a nervous gulp, I gave the towering robot a little wave and a meek smile as he looked down on me, mild intrest and disgust written plain on his mettalic face.

 

"For Asgores sake, Mettaton, who the fell is it?!"

 

I heard a nasally voice come somewere from behind Mettaton, bearly audioble over the... was that the Attack on Titan theme music? I started to shrink in on myself as the robot just contined to stare at me, half prepping myself to leg it. Finally, the gloved moster turned around and called to his creator.

 

"It's the human you saw fighing Papyrus a couple of days ago, darling."

 

I heard and overly enthusiastic squeal, before Alphys came scuttering up behind Mettaton, shoving the taller to the side a bit so that she could see me. Letting out another exsited shriek, the lizard looking moster began to bombard me with questions, mostly about my SOUL, and I was not giving her any true information about that, and about the surface. After her flurry of questions, I politly asked if I could borrow Mettaton to get rid of the gaurds so I could get to my job.  I was no longer too keen to ask these two some questions by myself, much less go into the lab.

 

Alphys nodded happily, giving the robot in question a small shove to help me out. Sighing, Mettaton walked over to the two royal gaurdsmen and just plucked them off the ground using his four long arms, leaving me a wide gap that I happily shot through and ran into the empty elevator, gasping for air as I selected L2. Groaning, I leant against the elevator wall.

 

It's gonna be a _long_ day.

 

~o0o~

 

  
_'Red should be here in a bit... Thank Asgore. Why did I_ want _to do this shitty job again?'_  


 

According to my watch, it was almost midday, and it was SWELTERING at my post. I was on the verge of falling asleep, all that had happened since I got here was a couple of mosters giving me dirty glances, but for the most part I was left alone. Guess the word was out that I was under the protection of Papyrus. Gazing boardly into the lava, I didn't notice the monster walk up to my post until it was too late.

 

"Free EXP."

 

My head snapped foward as I was thrown into a fight, my SOUL bobbing in front of my chest, throbbing a bright crimson. Bouncing up and down on it's toes, was a Pyrope, red flames engulfing his coils and sparks flying off his body. All too fammiliar buttons snapping into exsistance, FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, MERCY, and I scanned the options, panicing. In the game, I was ABSOLUTE SHIT at Pyrope, the fuckers flame attacks have killed me, well, Frisk really, more than once.

 

I decided to attempt to FLEE, sliding over the counter of my station to try and get away from the moster. Before I could run, waves of fire and rope danced around me, closing in, tempting me to jump. As the first one closed in, I tried to dive through the flames, but my leg caught on the withering rope below as I made a wild dive for 'safety', causing me to wither in pain. I watched my 20 HP shrink down to 14.

 

"n-no w-w-way, pyr-rope. that k-kids m-m-mi-ine!"

 

My heart whent to a standstill.

 

There, directly behind the Pyrope, welp nevermind, there goes the Pyrope to the pits of Hell, was Error!Sans. He was staring at me with a blank crimson gaze, sockets brimming with errors, blue strings lashing at his fingertips and around his neck was what looked like a dog collar, but it was made of the same black tar that covered the body of nightmare. It was dripping black ectoplam and right in the center, where the clasp would be, was Errors black and blue soul, being held still and captive in it's seemingly unbreakable binds.

 

A swisted smile formed on Errors yellow teeth, no doubt sensing my uncontrolable fear as the wearer slowly advanced on me. My soul was thumping where it has gone back into me cheast, I screamed at Error, demanding to know why he was doing this, to fight the collar, to stop and remember. But he didn't listen. He just shook his head and said that I never learned anything, that my strong DETERMINATION was going to be my downfall.

 

He was close to me now, maybe a meter or two away. My heart was pounding uncontrolably, fear seeping it's way into my vistion. I was hyperventalation and the world around me was dimming. _'no no no! it's too soon after last time! Can I catch a break, jeez, this is the kind of thing that happens in one of those fanfictions where the writer doesn't put in enough plot! Oh, Asgore, no no no, please please please please please __please_ ** _pleasepleaseplease_ please** _-!'_  


 

  
_" **error**! _ stop _!"_  


 

Wow, Ok, really? This again? Standing to my right was Ink, Pj, Dream and Fresh, all of them with a dominating, dangerous arua around them, weapons at hand. Ink looked at his boyfriend with firm and pleading gaze.

 

They better explain what happened after this.

 

"ayyy, kid, ready to go to chillbys for lunch, were meeting my boyfrien- oh. um.... shit"

 

Red had teleported in next to my station, obviously not expecting to see Error in a tar collar, Ink pretty much on the verdge of tears, Dream staring intencely at the collar, as if his willpower would make it vanish, and Pj and Fresh ready for combat, but still blushing like the smol beans that they are. The scene around me, the look on Reds face, it just made something inside me break. I started laughing.

 

All eyes turned to me as I cackled uncontrolably. I was whiping a stray tear from my eye as I heard Red say something and grab me by my wrist, teleporting me to somewhere, Chillbys I think, I was laughing to hard to know, or care for that matter. Shaking my head one last time, I looked up.

 

I was sitting in a black and red booth at the back of Chillbys, Strech and Red sitting across from me, sharing a confused look. Most of the steats in the establishment were empty, the only noise coming from a juke box in the the corner and the sound of someone whiping a cloth against glass. Welp, guess it's time for this akward talk. I hope someone explains to me the deal with Error first.

 

"welp, kid, honey, let's get all the drama, action and bloodshed outta the way"


	21. Howdy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asriel takes Moona to see an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M sosososossoossosoosossososo sorry this took so long! Ive been busy wrinting a fanfic that i haven't posted yet and i lost track of the months (If you like FreshPaper or blogthegreatrouge's Nerd and Jock Au you should cheek it out :3)

I was just sitting alone in my shared bedroom, reading Brigans M.C. by Robert Muchamore, when Asriel pops his head around the corner.

 

"Hey Az!" I call to him, "What's up?"

 

"Howdy Moona, I, ahh, need to show you something." He stutters.

 

"Sure, what do you want to show me?" I ask, full of excited curiosity.

 

"Well, it's kinda complicated, I'll explain on the way up the mountion." Asrial says, rubbing that back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"The mountion?? What the Hell's up there?" I ask as I pull on my running shoes.

 

"An old friend." Azzy says grimly.

 

~*~

 

"Woah, woah, so let me get this straight." I gasp as we reach the top of the mountion, the valley a tiny spread of grass bellow us, "First of all, we have to _jump_ down the hole to get into the mountion, second, we're doing this to visit Flowey, who exists because you two some how split when the barrer was destroyed, to try and persuade him to come and live on the surface, even though you obviously don't like him, and third, Error some how found out about this before I did."

 

"Yup." Asrial shrugs.

 

"Joy. This is gonna be fun." I grumble as we approach the cave that leads to the Underground.

 

"Relax, it'll be fine." Azzy soothes, grabbing my hand and jumping down the hole.

 

~*~

 

I land on the bed of golden flowers with an oof, the flowers doing a surprisingly good job of softening my fall, Asrial is sitting next to me, dusting golden pollen of his yellow striped green jumper.

 

Looking around the cavern, I relise that it looks a lot like it does in the game. Light shines down from the hole above, making the large patch of grass, dominated by golden flowers, shine. The rest of the cavern is made of pale gray stone, the light barely reaching the tall vine covered walls of the cavern, making them look a lot darker than the floor.

 

Azzy stands up and offers his hand to me, which I gladly except and use to pull myself up.

 

"Holy shit, that was scary." I gasp.

 

"It wasn't that bad." Asriel shrugs.

 

"Well, you don't have a fear of heights." I half glare at him.

 

"Wait, you have a fear of heights?" Azzy says, looking guilty.

 

"Um, yeah. Didn't I tell you?" I say, feeling a little uncomfortable.

 

"No, I don't think you did." The boss monster says, looking just as uncomfortable as I feel.

 

"It's no big deal." I tell him, "I actually think it branches off a fear of breaking bones, so if I'm doing something that involes hights I'm aways scared, because if you fall to far you'll break something, but as soon as I know it's safe, I'm willing to do it again, but the fear never leaves. I guess that just makes it more fun?"

 

"ah-ha." Asriel grunts, probably not fully getting my love/hate relationship with heights.

 

"Well, don't we have a flower to see." I say.

 

"Oh, yeah, right, he should be waiting in the next room, he can probably feel our souls." Azzy says, taking my hand and leading me down the stone corridor.

 

~*~

 

The next room is just like it is in the game. Dark stone walls and floor with a patch of deep, rich, grass in the middle. Oh, and Flowey was rooted in the middle of the grass, his beady black eyes fixed on me.

 

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" He calls to me as I walk towards him.

 

"Cut the shit, Flowey." Asriel growls.

 

The soulless flower turns to glare at the young Prince.

 

"Asriel." Flowey hisses. "I thought I could feel your soul. What are doing here? I thought monsters where all enslaved by the humans."

 

"They were, but Moona here and her sister, Error, took some of us in. As far as the government is concerned, they do own us, with legal papers and everything, but we're not slaves." Azzy says, smiling at me and reaching out with his paw to hold my hand.

 

Flowey looks between us, a small smile growing on his face, and lets out his childish, but menacing, giggle.

 

"Oh my _God_. I can't belive it! Asriel, the Price of Monsters, the Hope of the Underground and for Monsterkind, is falling head over heels for a _human_! One of the very creatures that enslaved your people! Oh, golly! This is just to much!" Flowey giggles.

 

Anger sparks in Asriels eyes. Shit, this isn't gonna end well.

 

"Listen here, you soulless peace of shit," Azzy barks, his paw getting warm in my hand, "we didn't come here to discuss my relationship status, we came here to talk about _you_ and your misrible life! Now, are you going to sit there, shut up and listen, or are we going to have to get Sans down here to point a Blaster at you?"

 

Flowey stares, dumbfounded, at Asriel, before braking down into giggles again.

 

"My, my, Asriel, such a temper you have! You might want to watch that, you could end up hurting someone." Flowey tisks, grining. "Anyway, I have things to do and places to be, so I'm going to be on my way. Oh, and Asriel, take care of your family, I would _hate_ for something to happen to them." Flowey chuckles sinsterly, before disappearing into the ground.

 

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH THEM!" Asriel howls with rage, lanching himself at the spot Flowey was just moments before.

 

I place my hand on Azzy's sholder and trace small circals on his shloderblade.

 

"Sshhh, it's okay. We won't let anything happen to them." I sooth. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

 

And this is a promise I'll percivere to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So here's Errors tumble and Instagram: Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/undertale-fnaf-gamer
> 
> Instagram https://www.instagram.com/undertale_fnaf_gamer/


End file.
